


Return of the Comic Shop Heroes

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Comics AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence, comic shop au, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Seven years after the events of Comic Shop Heroes, an evil new foe rises in Paris. The Miraculous crew (Ladybug, Chat Noir, Tortuga, Vixen, and Sting) have mostly been out of commission since the fall of Hawkmoth with a few exceptions. Adrien and Marinette are married with a child and Nino and Alya are married with four wonderful (and loud) children. Nathaniel is searching for his happily ever after.The enemy that rises up is a terrifying one with one goal in mind: destroy all the Miraculous and kill their holders. With more on the line than ever, these semi-retired heroes have to journey once more back into the fray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Miraculous Comics AU. Seven years have passed since the end of Comic Shop Heroes. Adrien and Marinette have been married six years and have a son and Nino and Alya are married and currently have one daughter and three sons. Nathaniel is still single and definitely ready to mingle.
> 
> A new villain is going to force the crew to make some hard decisions.

“Adrrrrrrien,” Marinette groaned. The tinkling alarm bells rang out from the other side of the bed. The lump beside her let out a loud snore.

“Adrien!” Marinette kneed him in the back.

The lump grunted and reached for the phone, silencing it. There was a moment of blessed silence and then a loud snore. 

“For crying out loud,” Marinette huffed, throwing the covers off her body. “All I ask is for one day I could possibly sleep in.”

“Maaaaaammmmmmaaaaaa!” the monitor from the nightstand squawked.

Marinette sighed and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, bringing the video monitor closer. She could see Tamaki bouncing on his bed, his beloved lion held tightly in his arms.

“Maaaaammmmaa!” he yelled again.

The hardwood floor was cool under her bare feet as she stumbled down the hall, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She reached her son’s door and turned the knob. 

Tamaki stood on his bed, grinning. “Hi!”

“Hi, baby. Sleep well?” Marinette scooped the toddler up and deposited him on the changing table. Tamaki wiggled and babbled as Marinette changed his diaper. 

She placed him on the floor. “Go get Daddy.” Tamaki was off like a bullet, Gigi the Lion in tow. Marinette smiled when she heard Adrien’s “Mmmphm” in response to the physical greeting.

By the time her blonde boys made it to the kitchen, coffee was made and waffles were on plates. 

“Morning, love,” Adrien greeted, kissing his wife on the cheek. 

Marinette hummed in response and placed a bottle of syrup on the table. “Alya and I are doing lunch today. Do you think Tami can hang out with you at the shop for a couple of hours?”

“Alya can’t take a long lunch today. New books will be coming in.”

“You going to be the one to tell her she can’t?” Marinette grinned.

“If you really loved me—“

“Nana!” Tamaki threw his syrup-coated waffle to the floor. “Nana!”

Marinette sighed and started on the sticky mess under the high chair. “We’re out of bananas. I’ll buy some later today.”

“Nana!”

“He doesn’t seem to like that answer.”

Tamaki brought two little fists down on the high chair tray and yelled. 

“None of that, Kid.” Plagg floated into the kitchen and the toddler’s face lit up.

“Kitty! Kitty!”

Plagg landed on Tamaki’s head and nuzzled into his hair, the boy giggling all the while.

“Please? I really need to eat out without this happening every five minutes.” Marinette wiped away the last of the syrup from the tiled floor and stood up. “Alya’s kids will be with her parents. We could actually have a real conversation with adult words and everything.”

Adrien finished his last bite of waffle and pushed his plate away. “What about your parents?”

“Adrien Agreste, you are going to keep our child with you at the store for a couple of hours today so I can have a nice lunch out. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you. Now go get showered, you’ll be late.”

_______________________________

“Well, I’m freaking pregnant again,” Alya huffed in way of greeting.

Marinette coughed to hide her laugh. “You know what’s causing it, right?”

Alya slumped down in the chair with her tray of food. “I can’t do this, Marinette. I don’t want another kid right now.” As soon as she said it, her hazel eyes turned watery. She clamped a hand over her mouth. “I’m a terrible mother.”

“You’re not a terrible mother.” Marinette rubbed Alya’s shoulder. “You do have your hands full. I understand—“

“I shouldn’t have said that. Of course, I want this baby. I love all my kids so much, but what if I’m pregnant with twins again?! I can’t do twins again, Mari. I just can’t.”

“What does Nino say?”

“He’s thrilled, of course. He’s not the one that has to carry it for nine months and then push it out his hooha.” 

“Men are clueless.”

Alya took a big gulp of iced water and seemed to calm down a bit. “You should get pregnant with me. It’ll be perfect. Caster and Tamaki are the same age and the next ones can be too!”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I’ll even make Adrien leave the store early today so you can get started and bang his brains out,” Alya grinned.

“That’d be a nice change of pace,” Marinette sighed, making patterns in her ketchup with a fry.

“Uh-oh. What’s wrong?”

“I think we’re in a rut.”

“Why do you say that?”

Marinette glanced around before leaning in. “We have sex, like, once every two or so weeks. He’s always too tired or not in the mood. We haven’t even gone out as Ladybug and Chat Noir in…good grief, five months!” 

“Girl, I don’t even remember the last time I transformed. Trixx has probably forgotten how to do it. Goodness knows I don’t want to see this body in spandex any time soon.”

Marinette tried to smile.

“Okay, the sex thing isn’t great. Have you talked to him about it?”

“He says there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Ass,” Alya sighed. “Look, it’s probably just a phase. You guys have a toddler. Believe me, I know how much of a deterrent that can be.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Obviously not too much of one.”

“I can’t believe I’m freaking pregnant again.”

_______________________________

“Hey, little dude, what are you doing here today?” Nino caught Tamaki as he jumped off the counter into his arms.

“The girls are out to lunch so he came to work with Dad,” Adrien’s voice floated up from behind the counter. He finally stood, brushing off the nozzle of a sippy cup.

“Alya’s probably telling Mari the good news.”

“Again?!”

Nino grinned. “What can I say, man? My boys are warriors.” 

“You know Alya is going to have you fixed in your sleep,” Adrien warned.

An uneasy laugh bubbled up. “She may have already threatened that.” Nino looked around. “Is it just us?”

“For now. Tuesdays are usually slow but we have a few regulars.”

“Have you been keeping up with the news?”

“Is this about the disappearances?” Adrien took the wiggling Tamaki from Nino’s arms and sat him back down behind the counter. Plagg and Tikki flew back and forth to entertain him.

“Wayzz thinks there might be something more to it than a few runaway kids.”

“All the Miraculous are accounted for, aren’t they?”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t something we should look into.”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. “Want to call Nathaniel to meet us for a patrol tonight?”

“I’ll see if he’s free. I’m thinking we leave the girls out of it for now.”

“I’m good with that.”

____________________________

Dragona dipped a finger in the cooling blood and brought it to her lips.

“You are so gross,” Shadow complained. “Are you going to help me get rid of this or not?” He kicked a booted foot against the corpse’s side.

“Not.”

Shadow stuck out his tongue and starting lugging the young girl’s body away.

“I believe it is time to make a bigger statement.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where we are. The crew has gotten older and had new responsibilities crop up in their lives. They've been together a long time and the dynamics have changed. Nobody is exactly the same person they were seven years ago. Things are a little rocky right now but have no fear, things will smooth out eventually.

“What was her name?” Tortuga asked when Sting finally landed on the rooftop.

“Cecily. Gorgeous blonde hair, big brown eyes, other nice assets,” Sting grinned.

“You’re twenty minutes late,” Chat Noir grumbled.

“They were very nice assets.”

Tortuga chuckled. “Nice enough to see her again?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t really click.”

“But you slept with her?”

Sting stretched his arms out. “So anyway, about these disappearances…”

“I don’t get you.”

Sting looked sideways at Chat Noir. “What exactly don’t you get?”

“We’re almost in our thirties. How long are you going to keep sleeping around?”

“Oh, I see. Because you guys are both so happily married with kids, I should be too, huh?”

Tortuga held up his hands. “Leave me out of this, dude.”

“What is it, Chat? Jealous?” Sting spat.

“Don’t,” Chat Noir growled.

“Ladybug not enough for you anymore? Wishing you weren’t her little housecat?”

“Shit,” Tortuga breathed as Chat Noir lunged at Sting. The pair went down hard, punching and kicking. He watched for a minute and then stood over them and activated his shield, effectively pushing them apart.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Chat Noir yelled.

“You have no right to judge how I’m living my life. We’re friends but if you can’t support me, that needs to end,” Sting panted, hands on his knees. 

“Nobody is ending anything,” Tortuga declared. “Put your shit aside for now and let’s go talk to the police. We need more information on these disappearances.”

Chat Noir and Sting stared at each other, undecided.

“I mean it. Take all your shit and pack it up into a little shit ball and stick that shit in your pocket. We’re done with this for tonight.”

“Say ‘shit’ one more time.” Chat gave Tortuga a small grin.

“Shit, shit, shit. Sorry, we started keeping a swear jar at the house and I feel like I’m backing up,” he laughed.

Sting glanced at Chat Noir. “I shouldn’t have said that about Mari. I know that. We good?”

“We’re good…but this isn’t done.”

“Agreed.”

Tortuga rolled his eyes. “Come on, the police chief is waiting on us.”

_________________________

“Mama! Mama! Caster is eating our crayons!” Lucien and Leopold cried, yanking on Alya’s legs.

“Mom! The twins were feeding Caster crayons!” Adele stomped into the room, dragging the crying toddler in question behind her.

Alya glared down at the two boys. They smiled sweetly and raced back into the living room. Alya sighed and picked up the baby.

“I like those two,” Trixx commented, lounging on the table.

“The good ones or the bad ones?”

“They’re all good, sweets.”

Alya sighed. “I know they are. Some days they are just actually good.”

“Not many days,” Adele piped. She reached up and gave Trixx a scratch under the chin. “Can Trixx sleep with me tonight? Pleeeeeease?”

“That’s up to Trixx.”

The fox kwami grinned and perched herself on Adele’s head. “Lead the way, Miss Lahiffe. We have teeth to brush and pajamas to change into.”

“Thank you,” Alya mouthed.

Trixx nodded.

Alya put Caster to bed and wrangled the twins into their rooms after a fight about what color pajamas they should each wear. Just as she sat down on the couch, her phone rang across the room.

She eyed it contemplating. Heaving a sigh, she pulled herself up and answered. “I hope you’re telling me I’ve just come into a lot of money and can hire a nanny.”

“Sorry,” Marinette apologized over the line. “I was just curious as to what Nino told you they were doing tonight.”

“Something about drinks with the guys. Why?”

“My Facebook feed is filled with pictures of Tortuga, Chat, and Sting racing across rooftops is all.”

“Those bastards.”

“We weren’t invited.”

“Not only that. They had the nerve to leave us womenfolk at home with the kids.”

“And Nino didn’t say anything to you?” Marinette asked.

“I think I’m pissed. No, you know what? I am pissed. If he says something about not telling me because I’m pregnant and shouldn’t transform, I may castrate him.”

“Remember when we were young and so in love with them?”

“We were idiots,” Alya decided.

_________________________

Dragona watched the three heroes enter the police station. It had been a while since more than two of them had been seen at a time, and it wasn’t usually all the males. Perhaps she had actually gotten their attention.

Figuring she had a bit of time to kill before they reappeared, she turned her attention to the teenage boy tied up and shaking at her feet. She had stuffed a dirty rag in his mouth as a gag and it seemed to be holding up so far. It wouldn’t do for anyone to hear while they were so close to Paris’s elite police squad.

She leaned down and ran a sharp fingernail down the boy’s cheek, eliciting a pained squeal. “Shhh, now. Only a few more of you and it will be time to wake the Spider.” She pulled a black spider ring out and held it against the boy’s neck. With her other hand, she drew a knife down, quick and precise. The boy’s eyes went wide as his blood began to pour out over the ring and Dragona’s hand. “That’s right. Be afraid. The faster your heart pumps, the quicker this will be over.” She stroked his stringy hair with her free hand and began to hum. 

____________________________

Chat Noir landed on the balcony and was less than pleased to find the door locked. He could have sworn he left it unlocked. He dropped his transformation.

“Plagg, unlock the door for me?”

“You didn’t lock it before we left.”

“I know.”

“Oooo, someone’s in trouble with the Missus.”

Adrien glared. “She probably just saw it unlocked and locked it. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Whatever you say, Kid.” Plagg popped the lock and the pair entered the apartment. “What’s been going on with you two anyway?”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien padded over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a beer.

“Something’s been off. You’ve been distant.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Plagg nodded. “Okay.”

Adrien huffed. 

Plagg silently helped himself to some cheese.

“I’ve just had some stuff on my mind.”

“Like?”

“What if I turn out like him?” His voice was low in the darkness.

“Your father?”

Adrien nodded.

“Well, for one thing, Wayzz would never let you get your hands on the Butterfly Miraculous.”

Adrien glared at his kwami.

“Why would you think that you could ever be like Gabriel?”

“When Tamaki was born, I promised myself that I would be the best father he could ever have. And when he was so tiny, it was easy. The nights were long and it sucked running on so little sleep, but he was this small little creature that needed me.”

“He’s pretty much still a small little creature that needs you. He’s just a kitten,” Plagg interjected.

“I know that but it’s different now. I get frustrated with him when he throws tantrums and I get so tired of doing the same things over and over and over with him. I don’t want to sing ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider’ anymore!”

“I trust you’re getting to a point?”

“My father was probably the same way. He was never around growing up. Mom did everything with me. When she was gone, it became more obvious that he didn’t like me. What if that’s what’s happening? What if one day when Tamaki is grown, he realizes I didn’t love him enough?”

“Do you feel like you don’t love him enough?” Plagg asked.

“He’s my world. I don’t know what I would do without him and Marinette.”

“Maybe you should just say that.”

“I don’t think he’ll understand. His main words right now are ‘nana’, ‘kitty’, and ‘oops’.”

“To Marinette, you hopeless idiot.” 

“Oh, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nino crept in through the door and quietly closed it behind him. And that’s when he was smacked in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“What the hell?!” he cried.

“Swear jar!” Alya demanded. “Where have you been?”

Nino reached into his pocket and yanked out a single euro, moving past his wife to stuff it in the jar on the counter. “I was out with Adrien and Nathaniel.” Wayzz gave his master a pitying look and floated off to his cabinet.

“Oh, I’m well aware. All of Paris knows that.”

“Pictures?”

“Pictures,” she acknowledged.

“Damn—dang it.”

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, taking out another euro.

“I’m sorry. Wayzz thought we should look into the disappearances and I didn’t want to worry you while you’re…” he trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

“I’ve been pregnant before. Multiple times, in fact, thanks to you,” Alya scowled.

“Hey! It wasn’t all one-sided and you know it.” Nino moved forward, placing a hand on each of her hips. “I know you’re a strong women. I know you can handle yourself.”

She stuck out her lip but didn’t say anything.

“I’m just trying to protect you. Let me do that, okay?”

“I’m a superhero too.”

“Yes, you are.”

“And I’m the mother of four, almost five, very active children.”

“A supermom, really,” Nino agreed.

“So I can handle it.”

“You most certainly can. That’s not in question.” Nino leaned down and kissed her head. “Let me make it up to you.” He took her hand and started to lead them down the hall towards their bedroom.

“If you think we’re having sex, you are in for a rude awakening, buddy,” Alya whispered. “I will, however, let you give me a back rub.”

“Deal.”

________________________

Adrien shed his clothes and crawled into bed. Marinette had her back to him.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

Marinette considered not answering. She was irritated with him, after all. She sighed, “Yeah.”

“Are you mad?”

“I wish you would have told me. I would’ve liked to transform with you. It’s been a while.”

“Can you turn over?”

Marinette gave another small sigh and flipped herself over. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Okay.”

“You’re still mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m…concerned,” she answered.

“About the disappearances?”

“About us.”

Adrien felt the air rush out of him. “Oh.”

At the sound of his voice, part of Marinette ached to reach out to him in the darkness, but she held herself back. She needed to know first. “Am I losing you?” Her voice was small and weak and she hated herself a little bit for it.

Adrien was just suddenly on her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. “No, Mari, damn it, no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he babbled into her hair. “I’ve been an idiot.”

A startled sob tore out of Marinette’s throat.

“Please forgive me. I don’t deserve you. I got scared. Please, please.” Adrien peppered her head and face with kisses.

“Scared of what?” she asked, breathless.

Adrien kissed her a few more times and then nuzzled his chin against her head. “I was afraid of becoming my father. I’m still afraid, honestly.”

“You could never be like him. What’s going on?”

Adrien finally pulled away from her a little bit. Marinette kept herself from following him.

“I’ve just been so frustrated with Tami lately. I just wondered if this is how it started with my dad. Maybe he got frustrated when I was young and it just snowballed.”

“Do you honestly think I don’t get frustrated with Tami?” Marinette chuckled. “He’s two. He’s not all sunshine and rainbows right now. Believe me, there are plenty of days when I’m not sure I like him and he probably doesn’t like me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Is that all that’s been going on?”

Adrien was silent for a few moments. Marinette steeled herself for bad news.

“Things haven’t been great with us, have they?”

“They haven’t been bad,” Marinette answered carefully. “But no, they haven’t been great.”

“Is it my fault?”

“I don’t know.”

“What can we do?”

After a few beats, Marinette snuggled back into Adrien’s side. “Tonight, we can sleep. We’ll see what tomorrow brings.”

Adrien kissed his wife’s head and closed his eyes.

__________________________

Nathaniel stepped into his empty apartment and looked around. He’d left the television on in his hurry to meet the guys. What had he said the woman’s name was? Cynthia or something? It didn’t really matter. It wasn’t a lie he would be expected to remember.

“Are you okay?” Amilee asked, concerned.

Nathaniel grabbed a bottle of Coke and poured some into a small cup for the kwami. “Not really.”

“We can talk about it.”

“Not that you aren’t fantastic company, but I’m tired of being alone.”

Amilee’s antennae bobbed as she took a sip. “From what I can tell, you aren’t alone very often, lover boy.”

“It’s not the same.” He took the rest of the bottle and chugged it down. A large painting of Evillustrator smirked at him from the other side of the room. He dropped down on the couch. “Sex isn’t love.”

“I suppose it isn’t,” Amilee conceded. “You sure do a lot of it though.”

Nathaniel grimaced. “I don’t mean to.”

Amilee raised a fuzzy eyebrow and took another sip of Coke.

“Okay, obviously, I mean to but it’s not…I’m not…”

“You’re searching.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m honestly glad I don’t care about this kind of stuff. I don’t see how Plagg and Tikki stand it.”

“That’s very helpful, thanks.”

“Okay, let me try again. Tikki once told me that she never felt whole when she wasn’t with Plagg, when their holders weren’t working together. Is that what it’s like?”

Nathaniel thought about it. “Maybe? It does feel like someone is missing, but unlike Tikki, I don’t know who that person is.”

“You should get with Marinette. I would like to hang out with Tikki more.”

“Yeah, that’s not exactly how that works,” Nathaniel grumbled.

“So she’s not the one?”

“I know for a fact Adrien wouldn’t think she is.”

“Oh, right.”

Nathaniel pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

“It’s a bit late, isn’t it?” Amilee asked.

He rubbed his jaw where Chat Noir had landed a pretty good blow. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Bourgeois was over it. She was over the dating scene, she was over coming home alone, and she was beyond over high heels. She kicked the shoes off in disdain and padded across the plush carpet of her bedroom. 

Tonight marked Date Six in a month of bad dates and the month wasn’t even over. At least the snorefest of a man that had taken her out tonight provided plenty of fodder for her lunch date with Veronica tomorrow.

She was washing the makeup from her face when her phone rang.

“There’s only one reason you would be calling right now,” she answered.

Nathaniel sighed. “Are you saying you’re busy?”

“I did just get home from a date,” Chloe huffed.

“Alone?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I’d like to see you,” Nathaniel admitted.

“I just washed my face.”

“I’ve seen you without makeup before.”

“I’m not going back out.”

“I’ll come to you.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t recall inviting you over.”

“Are you going to make me beg?”

“No, you’d probably like that too much.”

Nathaniel laughed but there was a bitter edge to it.

“Fine, you can come over, but you better pick me up something sweet on the way.”

“Chloe, it’s past midnight. Nothing’s going to be open.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Chloe ended the call and started the shower. It wouldn’t do to have the stench of her last date clinging to her when her booty call came over.

________________________________

The sun was just peeking through the window and Nino stretched happily. Alya dozed beside him, soft snores punctuating every few exhalations. He had been able to turn the back rub the previous night into much more and he was feeling quite pleased with himself. He closed his eyes and let his body sink further down into the bed.

There was a crash, a scream, and laughter. The twins were awake. Suddenly he was very glad he couldn’t knock Alya up again while she was already pregnant.

_________________________________

“Welcome to Miraculous— Oh, hey,” Adrien said as Alya walked in the door of the comic shop. “You look well rested.”

“I feel well rested. Nino took care of the kids this morning and let me sleep in. I think I might have a crush on him.”

Adrien eyed the small bump of her belly. “I would hope so at this point.”

“Shut up,” she smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“Yeah?” She put on a hand on his arm.

“I think so. We’ll see. “

“That sounds reassuring,” she replied, sarcasm evident. She swept past him to put her stuff behind the counter.

“Yeah, well…” Adrien trailed off and focused back on the computer, plugging in the special orders list for the month.

Alya popped him in the shoulder.

“Ah! What was that for?!”

“Going out last night and not inviting me and Marinette.”

Adrien gave her a sheepish look. “You and Marinette had lunch without us yesterday.”

“Not even the same and you know it.”

The door chimed and two guys walked in. “Let us know if you need any help,” Adrien called. He returned his attention to Alya and lowered his voice. “There was no need for five of us to go the police station.”

“There was no need for three of you to go either.”

“Touché. I promise next time I will make sure you are invited.”

“You better, bud. Don’t forget who your real best friend is,” she poked his side.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he grinned.

“And have sex with your wife, for crying out loud. What’s your problem?”

“Geez, keep it down. That’s none of your business.” Adrien’s face flushed and Alya laughed. He looked like a teenager again.

“Marinette made it my business. Take care of it.”

Adrien ran a hand through his short hair. “Alya,” he warned.

“I’m just saying. You’re wound tighter than a spring. Leave Tamaki with Tom and Sabine for the night and do your thing.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Um, I was around when you two got together, remember? I know just how ‘simple’ it is for you to fall into bed together. You guys practically became one with your bed for a month after…after you finally got it on.” Alya stumbled over her words, not wanting to mention Gabriel’s death and completely blow Adrien’s mood.

“We’re done talking about this.”

“Fine, fine.” 

___________________________

 

Nathaniel thrust into Chloe one last time and they both groaned, the cooling water steadily beating down around them.

“Okay, that was seriously the last time,” Chloe stood up, causing Nathaniel to slip away from her. 

“You say that every time.”

“I mean it this time,” she huffed, turning the nozzle.

“Whatever you say, Queen C.”

“By the way, you can’t stay here today. I’ve got plans.” Chloe wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and stepped out of the shower.

Nathaniel grabbed another towel from the bar and wrapped it around his waist. “Who said I wanted to stay?”

“You always want to stay.”

“Do you have another bad date to go on or something?”

“I have lunch with a friend, thanks,” Chloe snapped. “Don’t you have some drunk co-ed you need to impress with your small sliver of fame?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and pulled his boxer briefs up in one swift tug. He reached for his pants, staying silent.

Chloe stepped out of her closet in a lacy bra and panty set. “No comeback?”

“There’s no reason to be a bitch.”

Chloe stuck out her tongue and walked back into the large closet.

Nathaniel pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into his shoes. “I guess I'll call you next time I’m feeling low enough.”

“I probably won’t answer.”

“Why don’t you just marry me already?”

“Bite me, Kurtzberg.”

_____________________________

 

Tamaki had gone down easy for his nap and Marinette sighed in relief. She settled down in her sewing room and brought up the list of commissions she had on order for the month: two Sailor Moon-inspired sundresses, a Sherlock skirt, four Spider-Man cap scarves, and a Chat Noir-inspired leather jacket. In order to afford to stay home with their son, Marinette had opened an online store that catered to custom-made fandom clothing. Adrien promoted it like a maniac in the shop and she had to start a waiting list. It wasn’t what she had seen herself doing but she had to admit she was enjoying it.

“They give me cat scratch fever, cat scratch fever, I got a bad scratch fever—“

Marinette smiled and answered her phone. “Hi there.”

“Hi yourself, beautiful,” Adrien answered. “What are you doing right now?”

“Tami just went down so I’m about to start working on some orders. What’s up?”

“I want to take you out tonight.”

“I don’t know if I can find a babysitter this late on a Wednesday,” Marinette said, tapping her pencil against the desk.

“Already taken care of. Tami is going to stay with your parents for the night.” 

“Oh. Okay, I…that sounds nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled over the phone.

“Dress nice. We’re going fancy.”

“Why, Mr. Agreste, I didn’t think you remembered what fancy was,” she teased.

“You are so going to be eating those words tonight.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

_____________________________

 

Veronica Salander waited in the small café, stroking the shiny surface of the black box she held in one hand. The Spider had finally been fed enough young blood and was ready to be awakened. All it needed was the right host. Her dragon earring cuff sat heavy against her left ear.

She gave a little finger wave to Chloe when she entered the door. It wouldn’t be long now.


	5. Chapter 5

“So you had the artist after the politician? Naughty girl,” Veronica smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I didn’t have the politician. He was drier than this sad excuse for chicken.” She poked at the barely touched grilled chicken sandwich on her plate. “He absolutely went home alone. And the artist was just…a mistake.”

“A mistake you keep making, the way you tell it.”

“We both hate ourselves. It’s a vicious cycle.”

Veronica hummed in response. “Chloe, are you bored with your life?”

“I wouldn’t say bored…”

The dark-haried woman raised a thin eyebrow. 

Chloe sighed. “Okay, I’m so bored. I have enough money that I don’t have to work and really have no desire to. I’ve tried a few hobbies but none of them kept my attention, and honestly, most people are too obnoxious to spend any indefinite amount of time with.”

“What if I told you I could change that?”

“I may be interested, but then again, I may not be.”

Veronica brought out a small black box engraved with a golden spider and placed it on the table. “I think you will be.” 

________________________________

 

“Now this is more like it, Agreste,” Alya praised. She stepped out further onto the roof of Miraculous Comics. The break room table had been brought up and was covered with a red cloth, topped with candles and dining ware. Adrien had obviously bought every candle in the vicinity and they all sat unlit around the roof.

“One, please don’t burn down our store. It is literally all paper down there. Two, remember that this is a public place so maybe don’t have sex on the roof. And three, I’m really proud of you.”

“We aren’t going to have sex on the roof,” Adrien grumbled and then his face lit up. “You think Marinette will like it? This is the first place we met after all.”

“Sometimes I forget what a sentimental romantic you are.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, I think your wife will like it. Good grief.” 

________________________________

 

“So he has this whole romantic evening planned on the roof. He’s very excited.” Alya moved Leopold’s plate and sat him across the table from his twin so they would stop fighting.

Nino took a bite of his roll. “Is that something I need to be doing?”

“What?” Alya asked, reaching out to catch Caster’s cup before it hit the floor.

“The whole rooftop dinner with candles and dressing up? Is that something you want?”

Adele pushed the peas around her plate with a pout on her face. Caster smeared potatoes in his hair and Leopold and Lucien tried to kick each other under the table.

“What I want is to go somewhere for a full day and just sit by myself in complete silence,” Alya answered. “No one asking for anything, no one expecting anything of me. Just me, my laptop, and a bed for an entire day.”

“Really?” Nino asked, surprised. 

Lucien missed his brother’s foot and landed a sharp blow to Alya’s shin. “Really,” she grimaced.

_____________________________

 

Chloe sat down at her vanity, shiny black box in hand. Veronica had told her not to open it until she got home because it was a surprise. She flipped open the top to reveal a dark silver spider set on a ring.

“Well, this is hideous,” she sneered. “No wonder she didn’t want me to open it in front of her.”

Something about the ring held her attention though. She ran a finger over the surface of the spider’s back. A shiver ran up her arm. As if on autopilot, she pulled the ring free of the velvet casing and held it up. With a short huff of breath, she slid it down over her finger. The silver of the ring darkened to black and the spider legs seemed to melt around her finger with a tight hold. A sickly cold sensation ran across her skin and then Chloe was falling into darkness. 

_____________________________

 

Marinette climbed up the last few stairs and pushed open the roof access door. Her high heels were already starting to pinch. This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when Adrien used the word “fancy”. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally cleared the door.

The entire roof was lit up with a multitude of candles. The small flames flickered and burned all around her. A table and chairs was set up in the middle of the room and standing behind it was her husband.

Adrien wore a completely black suit with a bright green tie. He rounded the table and met her at the door, taking one of her hands in his. “Nice to see you, My Lady.” He bowed down and kissed the back of her hand.

“Adrien, this is…”

“Not enough but hopefully it’s a start.” He gave her a small smile.

“It’s beautiful.” She kissed his cheek and his face lit up.

“Are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

“Right this way.”

_____________________________

 

When Chloe came to, she saw two dark figures standing in her bedroom. 

“Who the hell are you?” she moaned, rubbing her head.

“You can call me Dragona and this is Shadow,” the tall woman replied. 

Chloe looked up at her. Her skin was the color of green mold and her eyes were dark. Tangled black hair fell past her shoulders and she wore a one-piece suit that looked to be made out of what Chloe could only think of as scales.

The smaller man beside her was draped in black from head to toe, only glowing eyes peeking out from a hood.

“That doesn’t really answer my question honestly.”

“Chloe, you have taken on the Spider. You are one of us now. Can’t you feel it?”

What Chloe felt was annoyed. She paid a lot of money to live in a secure building and suddenly there were two wackos in cosplay hanging out in her bedroom. Something tickled at the back of her mind.

“Maybe you chose wrong,” Shadow offered.

“I didn’t,” Dragona snapped. “She wouldn’t have been transformed if it wasn’t meant to be.”

Transformed? Chloe looked down at her hands. They were covered in a shiny black leather-like material that she followed up her arm. The black covered her entire body. Thin gauzy membranes of web lay over the suit like lace. The tickling in her head became stronger.

“I don’t…what’s going on?”

“Don’t fight it, Chloe. Just let it wash over you.”

With almost an audible snap, the world flipped in front of her. She was the Spider and the Spider was she. Chloe felt herself fading away again.

“Ah, there you are,” Dragona purred.

Spider looked up, red eyes thoughtful. “This host is uncertain. Surely you could have found someone more easily swayed.”

“Are you not up for the challenge?”

Spider sneered and stood, stretching her arms above her head. “Will she go along with this or am I going to have to block out her mind? That becomes so mundane after a while.”

Dragona pursed her lips. “I believe she will come around to us. My host has been meeting with hers for a while now. She saw a darkness in her she thought we could use.”

“And you and your host are getting along?”

“Veronica is quite possibly my favorite in ages. She readily came to me.”

Spider turned to Shadow. “I see the dog is here.”

“Good to see you too, Legs,” Shadow smirked, his expression hidden in his cloak.

Spider ignored him. “I assume you have a plan in motion already.”

Dragona smiled. “You know me too well, old friend. There is a set of Miraculous being used in this city. I want them.”

“What could you possibly need them for?”

She laughed. “I don’t need them. I just want to destroy them for sport.”

“Good to see some things never change then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some quick notes in case anyone is confused:
> 
> The Dragon (Dragona), the Spider, and the Wolf (Shadow) are all part of what we can consider a Dark Miraculous set (and yes, there are others). This set of powers was corrupted from the beginning. These Miraculous don't come with kwamis but rather the entity of the power takes over the host body. So while Marinette becomes Ladybug with Tikki's help, she remains Marinette under the mask. When Chloe became Spider, the entity of the Spider took over all control and Chloe is in the backseat of her mind. She can see everything going on but she has no control over it. Veronica was a willing host for the Dragon so she is more aware and able to act as Dragona.
> 
> There are multiple sets of Miraculous all over the world. They all have different powers and different motivations. Some have guardians like Nino and some are just left to be found by whoever comes across them.
> 
> The ritual to wake the Dark Miraculous is the bathing of the object in young blood, hence all the teenage disappearances happening in Paris that has gotten the attention of our heroes. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them here or on my tumblr at seasonofthegeek :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“This has been perfect,” Marinette sighed, laying her head against Adrien’s chest as they slowly swayed back and forth. “Thank you.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head and kept slowly moving them to the soft music playing from his phone. “Is there anything I missed?”

“Well, I will require you naked at some point before the night is over.”

Adrien chuckled. “Is that so, Mrs. Agreste?”

“I demand it, Mr. Agreste.”

“Demand it, huh? You haven’t demanded anything in quite a while. I might just have to submit to you.”

Adrien watched his wife’s eyes darken. “That would be quite a treat,” she said, her voice low and husky.

He leaned down and touched her lips with his. She responded eagerly, pressing her body even closer than before. He laughed when they broke for air, taking a few steps back to regain his balance. Marinette advanced on him, a mischievous glint in her eye. He reversed a few steps more and found his back pressed against the roof access door. Marinette’s lips spread into a smirk and her high heels made sharps clicks against the concrete as she made her way to him.

“Looks like you’re trapped now, kitty.”

“Oh, whatever will I do?” he grinned.

Marinette leaned in and kissed his neck. “Take off your jacket and put your hands above your head,” she whispered.

“We really shouldn’t—“

She grabbed his chin, firm but gentle. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Adrien felt all the blood in his body rush south. He hadn’t seen this Marinette in a very long time. His body was currently reminding him just how much he had missed her. So much for not having sex on the roof. He definitely couldn’t tell Alya. He slid the jacket off and laid it down on the ground beside their feet. Keeping eye contact with his wife, he began to raise his hands up.

“Stop,” she commanded and Adrien froze. “Give me your tie.”

Adrien carefully loosened the knot and handed the green tie to Marinette. She ran it through her hands thoughtfully and then brought his hands back down to her level. She leaned down and kissed the inside of each wrist and then ran the tie around them, knotting it in the middle.

“Okay, now above your head.”

Adrien lifted his arms above his head, grabbing the top of the door jam for support. Marinette stepped closer and ran a small hand down his chest. “What should I do with you, minou?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Is that so?” Marinette smiled and held her tongue behind her top teeth.

Adrien nodded rapidly.

“That was a quick change of heart.”

“You’re very persuasive.”

“Aren’t you afraid someone will see us up here?” she teased, caressing the bulge in the front of his slacks.

“Uh, I…I don’t think they wi—will.”

Marinette slowly slid the zipper of his fly down. “I’ve really missed you.” She looked back into his eyes. “A lot.” And then she freed him from the pants and boxer briefs. The cool air made him draw in a sharp breath. 

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Let’s fix that.” Marinette dropped to her knees, using his discarded jacket as cushion. She wrapped one hand his hard length and leaned in, tongue beginning to peek through her lips.

A pained scream tore through the air followed by dark laughter. Marinette shot up to her feet and Adrien pulled his arms down struggling against the tie. Another scream punctuated the surrounding darkness. 

“Shit,” Adrien cursed and Marinette pulled the knot free. He quickly tucked himself back in his pants. “Why does this always happen to us?!”

“Call the team. I’ll go pick up Tikki and Plagg from the house,” Marinette was already moving down the stairs.

“Wait!” Adrien bounded down behind her. “You’re not going out there alone. I can call on the way.”

_____________________________________

 

“Sorry, Natasha—“

“Natalie,” the twenty-something interjected.

“Right, sorry. Something came up. I have to go.” Nathaniel stood from the couch and grabbed his blazer. 

“You’re seriously leaving? I was just about to fuck you.”

Nathaniel looked pained. “Yeah, well, that’s life. Sorry. It’s probably for the best.” He moved gracefully through the door.

“Call me,” the girl yelled to his back.

_____________________________________

 

Tortuga scanned the city below but didn’t pick up anything of note.

“What’s going on?” Alya’s voice demanded over the Bluetooth in his ear.

“Nobody is here yet but I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.”

“Adrien sounded spooked. Be safe.”

“Love you too, babe,” Tortuga replied.

As if on cue, a scream rang out close by. Tortuga perched on the edge of the roof and peered into the darkness. He could just make out two figures grappling back and forth. There was another scream. He called up his glider and slid to side of the victim and attacker.

“What’s going on here?”

Both figures turned to him with dark smiles on their faces. They appeared to be female and one was very tall and somehow green and the other was shorter and gray. Tortuga would have sworn they were akumas if he didn’t know for a fact that the restored Butterfly Miraculous was safe at home.

“It’s just the Turtle,” a voice whined from behind. Tortuga spun to see a figure in a dark cloak with glowing eyes. “I wanted to kill the Cat.”

“We can kill them all, Shadow. Have patience.”

“Nino, get out of there. Get out of there now!” Alya’s voice was frantic in his ear. 

Tortuga called up his glider but it fell away when fire ran up his arm. The green woman had grabbed his wrist and the suit and skin under her grasp was melting away. Nino screamed and tried to pull back.

“Not so fast,” the shorter woman purred. She placed a hand on his chest and thin tendrils of gray began to wrap around his body, numbing him as they went. He could hardly feel the searing pain on his wrist anymore. His eyelids were growing heavy; he could barely hear Alya screaming in his ear now.

“Lay him down. I want to enjoy ripping out his throat,” the cloaked man growled.

“Nino! Nino!”

Dragona plucked the earpiece away and held it up. “Nino? Is that its name? And who is this?”

“This is the person who is going to fuck you up if you touch even one hair on his head,” Alya replied vehemently.

Dragona tsked. “Oh dear, well, I’ve already given him third degree burns so I suppose we should just finish the job if we’re going to get…oh, how’d you phrase it…that’s right, fucked up anyway.”

“Don’t you dare, bitch.”

Dragona flicked the earpiece away into the darkness. Shadow leaned over the fallen man. His hood was finally pushed back to reveal a long furry snout and tall gray ears. His golden eyes glowed up at Dragona. “Well, can I kill him now or what?”

“I wouldn’t.” A thin blade appeared through the front of Shadow’s robes. The wolfman crumbled to his side as the blade disappeared. Sting kicked Shadow’s body out of the way and stepped in front of Tortuga’s prone form, brandishing his rapier. “Who’s next?”

“Ah, the Bee. I haven’t seen you in ages,” Spider smiled. 

Sting watched the gray-skinned woman slink towards him uneasily. He kept his blade up and ready.

“Ah man, if only you were a fly, I would have really had something for this,” Chat Noir complained, appearing out of the shadows, baton twirling rhythmically in his hand. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Sting replied, a grateful look flashing across his face. Spider halted her progress at the sight of Chat Noir. 

“Enough of this. Leave now and we will only kill one of you this night,” Dragona demanded.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work for us.” Ladybug landed with ease, yo-yo in hand. 

The three heroes made a barrier around their partner’s paralyzed form. 

“It wouldn’t appear that they are expecting more friends,” Spider noted. 

“Interesting assumption. I wonder where the other Miraculous could be,” Dragona replied.

“The Turtle is usually the Guardian,” Spider answered. “We could torture the information out of him.”

Chat Noir slammed his baton against the ground. “Hey, stop acting like we aren’t here!” He spun it and struck out against Dragona.

Sting jabbed his rapier out at Spider and they began to dance around each other.

Ladybug dropped down the Tortuga and pulled at the thick webbing coating him. “Tortuga, can you hear me?” His face remained slack, eyes glazed over. Ladybug ripped enough of the webbing away to reach a gloved hand in to rest against his throat. His pulse beat slow but steady.

Chat Noir cried out and Ladybug jumped to her feet. Chat was on his knees, one arm stretched up behind him. Smoke was rising from the wrist Dragona had a tight grip on. She used her other hand to pull at the ring. Ladybug cast her yo-yo out with a war cry, bashing Dragona in the face. The tall woman let go of Chat and turned her attention on Ladybug. Chat Noir crumpled to the ground. 

“Damn it!” Ladybug barely dodged direct contact with Dragona’s hand as the woman swung at her. She quickly moved backwards and found herself tripping over the wolfman’s paralyzed body. Dragona advanced on her, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Sirens rang out in the distance and flashing lights started to tear through the darkness. Dragona cursed and pulled back. “Spider, grab the dog and let’s go.”

“And I was having so much fun.” Spider blew a kiss at Sting and none too gently grabbed up Shadow’s body and threw it over her shoulder. “Until we meet again, Bumblebee.”

The three were suddenly gone and the heroes were surrounded by dozens of police cars. Apparently Alya had called in the cavalry.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, this just sucks,” Nathaniel sighed after he stepped into the room.

Nino lay in the hospital bed, the steady rhythm of his heart beat beeping from the machine beside him. Alya sat in a chair beside him, her head cradled against his arm and snoring softly.

“Has he been awake at all?”

Marinette stood up and stretched. She motioned for Nathaniel to follow her out into the hall.

“He was awake for a few hours earlier,” she finally answered. “The doctor is saying he may have lost all motor function in his wrist though. The burn was really, really bad. They’ve already been talking about skin graphs.”

“What story did you guys give the hospital?”

“They were working on a car engine in the garage and there were some complications. We were in the house so we don’t have any details,” Marinette said. 

“How’s Adrien?”

“Pissed off. The doctor said he may scar but there shouldn’t be any lasting damage. I got him settled at home and came back.” Marinette slumped against the hospital hallway railing. “What the hell happened out there?”

“I have no idea. Everything has been so quiet for so long. If I didn’t enjoy having Amilee around so much, I probably would have returned the Bee years ago.”

Marinette nodded. “We’re out of practice.”

“Tragically out of practice,” Nathaniel agreed. “Hey, who’s watching the kids?”

“Alya’s parents have them all for now but I’m going to pick up Caster and Adele when I leave here. The twins are plenty to handle on their own.”

“True. How’s Alya?”

“Exactly how you’d imagine.”

“So we’re down two, three until Adrien is fully healed, and now there’s this new gang of assholes sniffing around,” Nathaniel grimaced.

“You and I might be pretty busy from now on.”

____________________________________

 

Chloe scowled at the empty glass in front of her. She snapped her manicured fingers. “Another!”

“I’m afraid I have to cut you off.”

She sneered at the bartender. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

“You could be the Queen of England and it wouldn’t matter. I don’t over-serve.”

“Fuck you,” she spat and wobbled off the barstool. She wasn’t quite drunk enough yet; she could still hear Spider whispering in her head.

“Is there somebody I can call to come get you?” The bartender rounded the bar and grabbed Chloe’s elbow as she almost tumbled forward. 

Chloe wrenched her arm away. “I’ll call him myself.” She opened her purse and fumbled for a bit before producing her phone. The bartender stood anxiously behind her. The screen swam in front of her. “Call Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Tell him he better get his ass here now.” She tossed the phone behind her and the bartender barely caught it. Chloe took the opportunity to slide to the floor while she waited. 

_____________________________________

 

“Honey, we’re home,” Marinette called, pushing through the door and laden with grocery bags. Adele followed her, each hand holding onto a toddler. As soon as they cleared the door, Tamaki and Caster were off, running full tilt towards the toy box in the living room. Adele followed after them.

Marinette dropped the bags on the kitchen island and started to take out all of the cold items. Adrien ambled into the kitchen, hair sticking up and eyelids heavy. “Hi,” he mumbled, pressing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Did we wake you up?”

“It’s time for me to take more medicine anyway.” Adrien reached for the pill bottle but Marinette scooped it up first. 

“You can’t have any for another two hours.”

“It’s not going to make a difference. My wrist hurts now,” he whined.

“Stop being a baby.” She gave him a light kiss to take the sting out of her words. “Go sit in there with the kids. I’ll bring you something to eat in a few minutes.”

“Kids, plural?”

“We have Caster and Adele for the night.”

“Oh. Any change in Nino?”

Marinette shook her head, eyes stinging a bit. She took a deep breath and continued unpacking the bags. 

“He’ll be okay.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Mari—“

“He could’ve died. You could’ve been hurt a lot worse.”

“But he’s alive and I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point.”

Adrien crossed his arms, waiting. 

Marinette sighed heavily. “I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought we were done. It’s been years since Hawkmoth and only petty crime since, really. There was that one time with the terrorist but we powered through.” She glanced towards the living room. “We have a family now. What if something happened to both of us? I don’t want Tamaki growing up without his parents. I don’t want him growing up without either of us.”

“You know I feel the same way.”

“Then what do we do? Pull a Master Fu and find some kid to go up against those monsters? I can’t do that.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

“What if there are more of them? They wanted to kill us, Adrien. It’s just going to be me and Nathaniel out there and what if…what if…” Marinette began to shake as tears streamed down her face. Adrien wrapped her in his arms, delicately holding his injured wrist away from her back.

“First of all, you’re not going anywhere without me so just accept that now.” He kissed her forehead. “Secondly, we will get through this. We always do.”

“That’s not a given.”

“It is for Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

High-pitched yelling sounded from the living room and Adele came running into the kitchen. “Aunt Mari, Uncle Adi, Caster and Tamaki are fighting over a truck!”

“I’ve got it.” Adrien kissed Marinette’s forehead one more time and pulled away from her. “Lead the way, Princess.” Adele grinned up at him and skipped into the living room.

__________________________

 

“Stop and get me something to drink,” Chloe demanded.

“You’ve had plenty, trust me.” Nathaniel turned the car onto the street of Chloe’s penthouse. 

“Not yet. I can still hear her.”

“Hear who?”

“The Spider,” Chloe whispered, closing her eyes.

A chill ran down Nathaniel’s spine. “Spider?”

“She’s in there, Nath. She’s in my head.” Chloe held up her hand. “Can you get the ring off?”

Nathaniel looked over to see a dark spider ring wrapped around Chloe’s right pointer finger. He felt Amilee shudder inside his jacket pocket. The ring screamed Miraculous. He quickly returned his attention to the road and pulled into the parking garage.

“Let’s get you upstairs and in bed.”

“Are you going to help me?” Chloe’s body was dead weight as Nathaniel tried to get her out of the car.

“I’m going to try,” he grunted, freeing her from the seat.

“You’re the only one who cares about me, you know. Everyone hates me and I hate them.” Chloe tipped forward a bit and Nathaniel barely caught her. Frustrated, he swept her up in a princess-carry and moved to the elevator. “You’re my favorite person.”

“I doubt that’s true. You don’t even like me.”

“She keeps talking to me, Nath. She wants the bee. I don’t know what that means.” Chloe held a hand to her temple as if she could stop the whispers.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Nathaniel pushed in the code to her penthouse and they rode the rest of the way up in silence.

__________________________________

 

“Babe?” Nino croaked. Alya’s face was nuzzled against his arm, glasses askew and eyes closed. “Babe,” he tried again.

Alya’s eyes fluttered open. “Nino?”

“Hey there. Think I could get some water?” he asked hoarsely.

She jumped up and shakily grabbed at the pitcher on his tray. He watched her, worried. She brought over the cup and held it to his lips. Nino took a small sip.

“Do you need to sit up?”

“That would probably help,” he admitted. Alya placed an arm behind his back and helped him up. He took the cup with his uninjured hand. “You don’t look so good.”

“Look who’s talking,” she smiled weakly, eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m going to be okay.”

She nodded rapidly. “I know.”

“Something else is going on though.”

Alya looked away guiltily. “We can talk about it later.”

“Alya.”

When she looked back at him, tears were falling freely. “I…we…lost the baby.”

“Oh, Babe.” Nino opened his arms and Alya leaned over into them, sobbing. 

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath. “I was a mess when they brought you in and I kept feeling this cramping but I tried to ignore it and finally it got so bad that one of the nurses noticed and had someone look at me when she found out I was pregnant.” Her voice broke. “This is my fault. I was so scared to have another kid and then you got hurt and I—“

“Shhhh,” he soothed, running his uninjured hand over her hair. “You know this isn’t your fault.”

“But—“

“Stop it.” He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll get through this, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she finally answered.

They huddled together in silence for a few more minutes.

“I haven’t told anyone.”

“That’s okay. We can when you’re ready.”

“Marinette took Adele and Caster so the boys are with Mom and Dad for the night. I’m going to stay here with you.”

“Then you should probably go ahead and climb all the way in the bed. You can’t be comfortable right now.”

Alya gave a weak chuckle. “Okay.”

________________________________

 

“I don’t think I can leave her like this,” Nathaniel whispered to Amilee. 

“It’s not safe for us to be here. We have to go now.”

Nathaniel gently pulled at the ring on Chloe’s finger but it didn’t budge. The woman moved a little in her sleep but didn’t wake.

“Nathaniel, please! I promise to explain when we get home.”

Sighing, he smoothed away some hair and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. “I’ll figure out a way to save you, Chloe,” he promised softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking a little rough for our heroes right now. At this point, I don't see everyone coming out of the upcoming battle alive.
> 
> In lighter news, I loved having this be the chapter of forehead kisses from the sweet guys. <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Looks like the boys are finally asleep.” Marinette sat the video monitor back down on her nightstand. 

“Took them long enough.” Adrien turned the page of the latest issue of ‘The Amazing Spider-Man’, reading glasses perched on his nose. “And Adele is on the couch?”

“Yeah, she passed out not long after dinner. She’s a smart girl. I think she’s figured out something is wrong.”

“You know she smuggled Trixx over?”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. I caught her talking to her bag and made her fess up.”

Marinette laughed. “Did you get her some food?”

“Tikki took care of it.” He put the comic book and his glasses on the nightstand. “So, if the boys are asleep and Adele is asleep and there aren’t any kwamis hanging around in here…” He leaned over and kissed Marinette’s bare shoulder.

“You can’t be serious.”

Adrien sat back. “Of course I’m serious!”

“You can’t even use one of your wrists.”

“You may have to do a little more of the work for once,” he grinned.

“Excuse me!”

“Ooo, yeah, get mad. Punish me.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Alya said you were upset we weren’t having enough sex. Here I am offering this delicious body up on a silver platter and—“

“First of all,” Marinette poked his arm, “it was more about the lack of sex being a symptom of us drifting apart that I was worried about. Secondly, we are not having sex while our best friends’ children are down the hall. And third, the next time we do have sex, I plan on making you moan my name so loud the walls will shake so you are just going to have to wait.” She finished her monologue with a boop on his nose.

“So you’re just going to say something like that and expect me to go to sleep,” Adrien exclaimed.

“Oh, mon minou, is that not something you can handle?”

“I’m just really horny,” he replied, blinking big green eyes at her and trying his best to look unabashedly adorable.

“That face does not belong with that sentence. How long ago did you take your pain medicine?”

“Right before I got in bed, so probably ten minutes or so.”

“So you’re feeling pretty good…”

“Aside from the boner, yeah.”

“We can make out until you inevitably pass out from the medicine,” Marinette grinned.

“Deal.”

____________________________

 

“There are many different sets of Miraculous spread around the world,” Amilee explained. 

“I think I remember something like that,” Nathaniel nodded.

“Every once in a while you will have one fall into the wrong hands like with Hawkmoth when we first came together, but usually you have the rest of the set to fight back and retake it.” The bee kwami took a long sip of Coke, licking the taste from her lips. “Three thousand years and some change ago, one full set became corrupted. The kwamis had grown tired of what they saw as working for humans. They performed a ritual to meld their essence permanently with the Miraculous.”

“I thought you were part of the Miraculous.”

Amilee shook her head, antennae bobbing. “This was different. They don’t exist like we do anymore. If Chloe really has been taken by Spider, that means it was Chloe trapped inside the being we were fighting last night.”

Nathaniel felt sick. He could have hurt her. He had been trying to. “How do we free her?”

“Nath, love, I don’t know that we can.”

“That’s not an option.” Nathaniel began to pace the length of windows that made one wall of his living room. “So you’re saying no one has ever gotten away once they taken on one of these corrupted Miraculous?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you will try to save her, you fool!” Amilee shrieked and the buried her face in her paws. “She’s not worth your life. I can’t let you make that sacrifice.”

Nathaniel slumped down on a stool by the counter. “Ami, I know what we have isn’t conventional or healthy even but…

“You love her,” Amilee finished. 

“I do,” Nathaniel said, voice in awe. “Holy shit, I’m in love with Chloe.”

“Nathaniel, this isn’t going to be easy.”

“What else is new?”

____________________________

 

“Welcome home, handsome.” Alya moved out of the doorway to let Nino through. 

“Feels good to be here,” he smiled. 

“DADDY!”

“Dad!”

“Daaaaa!”

“Nino!”

The four Lahiffe children ran into the living room and surrounded their father.

“Careful, guys, watch his wrist,” Alya warned. “And Lucien, stop calling him Nino!”

“But that’s his name!”

“Welcome back, Master.” Wayzz nuzzled Nino’s cheek and perched on his shoulder. Trixx kissed his forehead and returned to her spot in Adele’s waiting arms.

Marinette, Adrien, and Tamaki wandered in from the kitchen. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Nino grinned. “How are you, dude?”

“Still better looking than you,” Adrien laughed. The two men hugged and did the perfunctory back pat with their uninjured wrists.

“Nathaniel here yet?” Alya asked. 

“No, but he’s picking up dinner for everyone,” Marinette answered. “We were just getting the kids some snacks to hold them over.”

“What’s he picking up?”

“Chinese, I believe.”

“Excellent,” Nino smiled, pulling his best friend into a hug.

___________________________

 

“Who are we waking next?” Shadow asked, peering into the box. 

Dragona looked at the options thoughtfully. “We are up against the Ladybug, the Black Cat, and the Bee. I doubt the Turtle will be back in action any time soon.” She stroked a scaled hand against a necklace. “Scorpion would come in handy against the Bee.”

“But Spider would be pissed. She wants the Bee for herself. Something about unfinished business.” Shadow sat back in his chair and dropped his booted feet on the table. “So yeah, definitely Scorpion.”

Dragona ignored him. “Vulture would be happy to take out the Ladybug bitch. He’s always hated Tikki.”

“Ugh, I hate that guy,” Shadow whined. “He’s so old school and stuffy.”

“I don’t care about your opinion,” Dragona sneered. “So the Bat or the Ram then. Bring me back some hapless child so we can begin the blood-washing. I’ll have made my decision when you return.”

Shadow groaned and stood up. “Fine. Maybe I’ll pick up two so I have something for dinner.”

___________________________

 

“You’ve been sleeping with Chloe?! Chloe Bourgeouis?!” Marinette exclaimed.

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “It was an accident?”

“What you tripped and your dick just happened to slide into her vajayjay?”

“Marinette!” Tikki admonished from her spot on the back of the couch. Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“She tormented me in school.”

“I remember,” Nathaniel whispered.

“She pulled down my gym shorts in front of the guy I liked. She tried to vote me out of our classroom. I had to cut my hair one time when she put gum in it!”

“Dudddde,” Nino drawled. “Chloe? Really?”

“Are you as lost as I am?” Alya asked Adrien. He nodded.

Marinette turned to her husband. “Our dear friend, Nathaniel, the person who has been my friend for many years and knows the pain I suffered when I was very young and formative, is apparently fucking the woman who made my school years a living hell.”

“Good thing we put the kids to bed, potty mouth,” Trixx laughed.

“Hey! How come Marinette doesn’t have to pay the swear jar?” Nino complained.

“It seems that Marinette falls under the Woman Scorned category and will not be held responsible for her words at this time,” Alya declared. 

“Unfair.”

“You can take it up with the court,” Alya replied. 

“Anyway,” Nathaniel interjected, “No matter what you think of her, we can’t leave her as hostage to this…this thing.” He leaned forward. “Marinette, what if it was Adrien?”

“Stop it. That’s not the same at all. You’re just fucking her; you’re not in love.”

Nathaniel didn’t answer.

“You are in love with her,” Adrien said in realization.

“Please help me.”

“What do you need us to do?” Adrien asked, taking his fuming wife’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey! Slow down, Bugaboo!” Chat Noir raced across the rooftops, his heart pounding.

Ladybug didn’t even look back before she turned sharply and took a flying leap towards the slant of the Louvre.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Chat huffed. “Holy cats, I’m out of shape.”

When he finally caught up to his wife, she was sitting on a roof ledge, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Rude,” he said, dropping down beside her.

“I told you not to come. You’re going to damage your wrist further.”

“And I told you that you weren’t going anywhere without me with these psychos on the loose.” He flexed his wrist back and forth. “Besides, I can hardly feel anything in the suit.”

“I needed to run.”

“About that, how the hell are you in such good shape? You been transforming behind my back?”

“We have a toddler I chase around the apartment all day and I use the treadmill in the gym every night.”

“Oh. Right. I should probably start doing something like that.”

Ladybug bumped his shoulder with hers. “We aren’t teenagers anymore, Kitty. It’s not going to come as easily.” She sighed. “Also, I think I was mostly driven by irritation.”

“So this Chloe was pretty hard on you, huh?”

Ladybug leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. “I just don’t understand it. Is he really that lonely and desperate? Even though it’s been years, I can’t believe that Chloe is a good person.”

“He’s definitely that lonely. He’s with someone different just about every night.”

Ladybug raised her head to look at Chat Noir. “I didn’t know that. I knew he was sleeping around a bit…”

“There’s no ‘a bit’ about it. The guy’s dipped his paintbrush in more pots than…I don’t know, some really famous artist,” Chat Noir snorted.

“Eww.”

“Well.”

“I guess it makes sense. He’s been the odd one out for years. It probably changed a lot when we started having kids too. Poor Nathaniel.”

“Not two minutes ago, you were pissed at him and now it’s ‘poor Nathaniel’?” Chat laughed.

“I didn’t have all the facts.”

“Sure.”

“Shut up.”

Suddenly Chat Noir stood up, sniffing the air. 

“What’s up?” Ladybug asked.

“Blood, fresh, close by.” He scented the air again, leaning further over the edge of the roof. “That way.” He pointed ahead of them into the darkness.

“I forgot how much that freaks me out,” Ladybug shivered.

Chat Noir’s black ears fell. “Sorry.”

She reached a hand up to scratch under his chin. “Nothing to apologize for. Lead the way, my Hunter Chat.”

The duo fell from the high-rise and catapulted themselves in the direction of the blood. Chat Noir held a hand out to signal Ladybug to stay behind him. She huffed but obeyed. Wet sucking sounds floated out from a dark alleyway. Chat Noir slunk forward.

Shadow had a large booted foot holding down a struggling dirty boy who looked no older than twelve. In one clawed hand, he held a girl, her long hair stringy and lank. His muzzle was buried in her neck.

“Shit.” Chat Noir grabbed his baton, extending it quickly and ramming it with all his strength into Shadow’s chest as he ran forward. The wolfman fell back, loosing his grip on the girl and stepping off of the boy. The small girl’s body fell with a heavy thump. 

Ladybug ran forward to help the boy to his feet. “Run!” He looked back at the fallen girl and then took off. Ladybug knelt down and had to stop the bile from rising in her throat. The girl’s eyes were open and glazed over, her throat a ruined mass of flesh and blood. Ladybug took her wrist to check for a pulse but there was no use. The girl was absolutely dead. 

Fury raged through her veins like a racing fire. How dare this disgusting creature come into her city, the city she had been protecting for half her life, and have the audacity to take this child’s life? Her yo-yo lashed out and wrapped around Shadow just as he had gained the upper hand against Chat Noir. Ladybug yanked the wire and Shadow fell to the ground. Chat staggered back up to his feet.

“Let me go, bitch,” Shadow spat, straining against the yo-yo wire.

“Watch your mouth,” Chat Noir said, giving him a kick.

“I’m going to kill you, Black Cat. I’m going to laugh as I watch the light drain from your eyes. But before any of that, I’m going to make you watch me fuck and torture your pretty little bug until she begs me for death.”

Chat Noir clenched his fist, lips pursed. Ladybug watched him struggle for a minute, the urge to call Cataclysm evident on his face. She almost begged him to do it. 

“Allow me, love,” she said finally, placing a hand softly on his arm. And then with all her strength, she brought one heavy black boot down directly on Shadow’s face.

_________________________

 

“So what’s the plan here exactly?” Sting asked, eying the bound wolfman.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had transported Shadow to the dusty old apartment they had kept as a safe house. It hadn’t even been visited in years.

“I’m not sure yet. We just couldn’t let him get away.” Ladybug tapped her foot anxiously. Shadow hadn’t come around since her spectacular knock-out.

“The three of us can decide what to do. We can tell the others after.” Chat Noir paced restlessly, shooting dark looks at their prisoner.

“We need to know how to get the ring off of Chloe.”

“We need to make sure he can’t ever hurt anyone else again,” Ladybug argued through clenched teeth.

“We can do both.”

“He must have a Miraculous, right? Maybe if we destroy it—“

“Come closer and I’ll show it to you, Little Bug,” Shadow growled.

“So I didn’t kill you after all. Disappointing.”

Chat Noir spared a glance at his wife and then returned his attention to Shadow.

“Tell us how to remove the Miraculous from the human Spider has possessed and we will let you live,” Sting demanded.

Shadow gave a gruff barking laugh. “You thought it would be that easy, Bee? You must be dumber than the last holder I came in contact with, and she wasn’t very smart to begin with.” He grinned showing sharp fangs. “Her blood was rather sweet though just like honey. I almost got to take a bite out of Amilee too but the little pest got away.”

Sting’s face paled.

“Enough of this,” Ladybug spat. She felt Chat Noir at her back as she journeyed closer to the chained man. “You can tell us where your Miraculous is or we can take you apart piece by piece until we find it.”

“I’m rather surprised. I hadn’t heard you were so harsh,” Shadow replied conversationally. “I do believe you might be bluffing.”

“Chat, call Cataclysm.” Ladybug leaned down so she was as close as she was willing to get to Shadow while still too far for him to reach her. “Did you think you could come into my city and kill innocents and threaten my husband’s life and there would be no consequences?” Her voice was cold and calm.

Sting shot a worried look at Chat Noir. The man’s arms still hung at his sides.

“Chat,” Ladybug called again.

“Ladybug…” Sting began.

“We can’t do this, My Lady. There are other ways.”

“He killed her. They killed the others.” She stood up and turned to Chat Noir. “She wasn’t much older than Adele. She was so tiny and young and—“

“A street rat. Nothing to be mourned, nothing to be missed.”

“She was someone’s child!”

“Ah, are you a mother, Ladybug? Do you have a little catbug abomination running around?” Shadow sneered, dried blood matting the hair of his muzzle. “I must say, that does make this all the more appealing. Wait until Dragona hears about it. She will demand the child’s blood be used to wake the next Miraculous in our set.”

“Are you threatening our child?” Chat Noir asked in a quiet voice.

“Oh no, not threatening, Black Cat, promising.”

“He’s baiting us,” Sting said. “He wants us to kill him.”

“Cataclysm!”

“Chat, come on, man.” Sting warily watched the power rise up. He was suddenly feeling very outnumbered.

Chat Noir stood watching Shadow. His right hand bubbled with massive destructive power. He could feel a twinge in his wrist now. If it was starting to hurt in the suit, it was going to hurt like hell once his transformation dropped. 

“I don’t fear death, fools. I’ll only be brought back stronger.”

“Interesting theory. Let’s see if it holds up.”

___________________________

 

Ladybug wrapped the gold ring in a stray cloth and set it in her compact. If it could cleanse akumas, surely it could hold onto the ring until she could get it to Nino. She dropped her transformation to ask Tikki.

“You crossed a line tonight,” Nathaniel said heavily. “There’s no going back from this. You murdered that man.”

“He wasn’t a man anymore,” Adrien replied tightly. “He threatened to torture and kill Mari, to kill our son, to kill me. He murdered all those disappearing children.” His right wrist hung limply. He was pretty sure beyond the searing pain of the agitated burns, he had broken it.

“We don’t get to play God,” Nathaniel yelled. “We aren’t the judge, jury, or execution. We just do what needs to be done to keep Paris safe.”

“And tonight, Paris is a little bit safer,” Marinette interjected. “I’m sorry if this was too much for you, Nath, but we did what had to be done, just like you said.”

“And if Nino and Alya were here, where do you think they would have fallen on the issue?”

“I think Shadow would still be dead.”

“Good riddance, I say,” Plagg commented. “Kill him before he gets the chance to kill us. Besides Amilee has to be on our side.”

The bee kwami made a distressed noise from inside Nathaniel’s jacket. 

“What’s done is done,” Tikki said slowly. “We need to get the Wolf ring to the Guardian and work on our next move.”

“You’re going to have to do that without me.” Nathaniel turned on his heel. “I’m out of here.”

“What are we going to do?” Marinette finally asked.

“We’re going to keep Paris safe, just like we always have.”

____________________________

 

“We’re sending Tamaki and my parents to China for a while. The bakery will be closed for its month-long holiday anyway and my mom has been wanting to visit family so the timing works out,” Marinette explained. “We need to end this now.”

“We don’t expect you guys to get involved. We don’t want anything to happen to the baby and we want you to be able to completely heal,” Adrien added. 

Alya and Nino exchanged a look. “Can we take a minute to talk about this?” Nino asked.

Marinette nodded.

“Well, to start, I lost the baby earlier this week so that’s not…that’s not a concern anymore.”

“Oh, Alya.” Marinette got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

“I’m okay. It’s been hard and I’ve cried everyday but I think…I think it was for the best right now.” Alya’s voice wavered at the end and Nino took her hand in his. Marinette gave her shoulder a squeeze and went back to the couch.

“And we can’t let you guys do this alone. It’s not…safe.”

“Nathaniel called you,” Adrien said flatly.

“He did,” Nino acknowledged.

“We didn’t have any other choice.”

“We’re not saying you were wrong,” Alya looked down at her husband. “Okay, I’m not saying you were wrong,” she corrected, “but maybe if we had been able to talk about it…”

Adrien stood. “I’m not defending what I did anymore. I did it to protect my family and to protect Paris.”

“But if you’re willing to kill, you’re no better than they are,” Nino replied.

Marinette stood by her husband. “It’s been a long day and a longer night. We’ll leave you guys to it. Thanks for watching Tami for us while we were out.” She scooped up the sleeping toddler. “Stay safe and we’ll talk soon. Come on, love.”

Adrien and Nino stared at each other for a few moments before Adrien dropped his gaze and followed his wife and son out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warning, this chapter contains an explicit scene at the very end. I decided it was time to finally stop cockblocking poor Adrien XD

“Please come with us,” Sabine implored again.

“You know we can’t,” Marinette responded, folding a small shirt. “We have a duty to the city.”

“You have a duty to your son.”

Marinette stopped packing Tamaki’s clothes and looked at her mother. “I can’t just run away, Maman. I’m making this a safe place for Tami and for all the other children here. I have to do this.”

“Why you though?” Sabine’s voice cracked. “You’ve done enough. Let someone else take over.”

“Who? Adrien? Nino and Alya? Nathaniel? I can’t abandon my friends and I certainly can’t throw someone new out into the middle of this. The stakes are too high.”

“And who is going to protect my baby girl?”

“I am,” Adrien answered, entering the room. 

“You know we love you, Adrien, but you aren’t exactly at full strength.” Sabine pointedly looked at the soft cast on his right arm.

Adrien frowned down at the cast. “We’ll figure something out.”

There was a pounding of tiny feet and Tamaki ran in the door, giggling. He looped around Marinette’s legs and peeked out, dimples showing. Tom entered the room laughing but quieted when he saw his wife’s tear-filled eyes.

“Is everything okay in here?”

“Just trying to get them to come with us.”

Tom sighed and wrapped a large arm around her shoulders. “I already tried with that one,” he motioned to Adrien. “I think they are pretty set on this.” 

Marinette caught her husband and father exchange a look that she couldn’t interpret it.

__________________________________

 

Spider languidly ran her hand over the Bat charm. The box containing their remaining Miraculous sat open on the table before her. “Still no sign of the dog?”

“He should have been back hours ago,” Dragona spat. “He must have been overtaken.”

“Shame.”

“It will be if we don’t retrieve his ring.”

“I’ve never understood why you put up with him.”

Dragona snapped the box lid shut, Spider pulling her fingers away just in time. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

__________________________

 

“You didn’t see his face, Alya. It was like Adrien had completely checked out and someone else was in Chat Noir’s driver’s seat.” Nathaniel gave a slight shiver.

“All I’m saying is that if someone had threatened the kids or Nino and I knew they had the power to back up that threat if I didn’t stop them, I probably would have made the same decision.”

“You can’t know that, Babe,” Nino reasoned. “We can hypothesize all we want but you don’t know what you’re going to do until you’re in that moment. I personally don’t think you could take a life.”

Alya didn’t respond. 

“What are we going to do about him?”

“I’m assuming you have an idea,” Nino said.

Nathaniel took a deep breath. “I think maybe it’s time to retire the Black Cat. The destructive power is too great and if Marinette isn’t going to balance him out, if she’s going to encourage it, there’s going to be more blood spilled before it’s all over.”

“You can’t be serious. This is Adrien we’re talking about,” Alya argued. “The guy still wears Superman pajama pants around the house and literally sneezes like a kitten.”

“He’s a killer, Alya.”

“Watch what you say about my best friend, Nathaniel,” she growled back.

Nino leaned forward, cradling his head in one hand. “How did we get here?” he asked to no one in particular.

There was a light knock and the three friends swiveled around to the living room entryway. 

“Sorry to interrupt. I’m about to put Caster down and thought you’d like to say goodnight.”

“Bridgette, hey, yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” Alya stood and met the young woman at the door, taking the yawning toddler from her. She turned back to Nathaniel. “Nathaniel, Bridgette. Bridgette, Nathaniel. She’s been helping me with the kids the past month or so.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nathaniel said without any feeling. 

Alya frowned. “Okay, mister, let’s get you to bed.” The two women disappeared down the hall.

“I can’t take his Miraculous away, Nathaniel,” Nino finally said.

“You’re the Guardian. Isn’t it kind of in your job description?”

“It’s too early to see the situation clearly,” Nino said.

“Does Wayzz share that sentiment?”

“Wayzz can advise me but I have final say.”

Nathaniel sighed. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

“What do you want me to do, Nath? Adrien is our friend. He was protecting his family from a creature who, I remind you, also tried to kill me. While I don’t condone his actions, I’m not going to condemn him for them.”

“I’m afraid he’ll kill Chloe.” Nathaniel’s voice was low and strained.

“Adrien wouldn’t do that. He knows how you feel about her.”

“Sorry but I don’t exactly trust Adrien right now.”

__________________________________

 

“Thanks. Have a great day!” Adrien kept smiling until the customers were through the glass door and then he slumped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“You going to be okay?” Alya asked.

“I kind of feel like a line was drawn in the sand and I’m not sure what side everyone is on,” he admitted.

“Do you regret it?”

Adrien sat quietly for a minute, swinging one leg back and forth. Every third swing he would knock his heel against the leg of the stool. Alya was familiar with his thinking mannerisms and waited patiently. He used to do the same thing when Alya would ask him how things were going with his father when they were younger.

“No,” he finally answered. “The only thing I regret is doing it in front of Nathaniel.”

“Because he didn’t agree with it?”

“Because I knew he was thinking of Chloe.”

“You know, you really are much smarter than people give you credit for,” Alya smiled.

“Thank—hey, that’s not really a compliment.”

She shrugged. “You’re a pretty blonde. What do you expect?”

“Hmmm.”

“Are you wondering which side of the line I’m on?”

Adrien suddenly became very interested in the Velcro straps of his cast. “I guess I’m hoping you’ll tell me.”

“I think you did what had to be done.”

“I knew there’s a reason I picked you to be my best friend.”

“Hey, I picked you, nerd. Don’t get it confused.”

______________________________

 

“Mom said the first leg of the flight went well. Tamaki only had a minor meltdown when they had to put his tablet away when it ran out of power. She had emergency cookies in her purse so it was handled pretty easily.”

Adrien chuckled. “That’s good then.”

“So I was thinking, if you’re up to it, we could have some fun tonight,” Marinette smiled hopefully. “You know, since we actually have the condo to ourselves and all.”

“Is that so?”

“I’ll even let you choose where and how since you’re so pathetic and injured right now.”

“Meow-ch.”

Marinette laughed.

“I have to be honest, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the roof the other night,” Adrien said. 

“I think it’s probably good the whole sex on the roof thing didn’t happen.”

“What about the whole tying me up and having your way with me thing?”

A slow smile spread across Marinette’s lips. “That could be arranged. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Oh, yes ma’am,” he replied eagerly. 

She laughed again. “We’ll have to be careful of your wrist.”

“It kind of makes it hotter.”

“You’re one sick kitty.” 

He nuzzled his face into her neck. “But I’m yours.”

“Forever,” she answered.

________________________

 

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked, blocking the doorway. Her hair was matted and worn mascara painted rings under her eyes.

“I wanted to check on you.” Nathaniel held out a paper bag as a peace offering. “I brought burgers.” 

Chloe watched him for a few more seconds and then stepped back to let him in. Nathaniel blinked against the darkness. 

“Can we turn on a light?”

Chloe groaned. “Fine, but only a lamp. I’ve got a massive headache.” 

Nathaniel reached the kitchen and flipped on the oven hood light. He unpacked the burgers and fries from the bag and opened their wrappings. Chloe draped herself over the counter and watched him with one squinted eye.

“I don’t get why you’re here.”

“You didn’t seem good the other night. I wanted to come make sure you are okay.”

“What are you talking about? We haven’t seen each other in…” she calculated in her head, “over two weeks.”

Nathaniel stopped messing with the food. “Chloe, I picked you up drunk off your ass from a bar three nights ago and brought you home.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Okay, I’m not going to argue this. Ask security to see the elevator footage. I had to carry you the whole way up here.” He went back to plating the food. A quiet sob turned him back around.

Chloe had her face buried in her folded arms on the counter and her shoulders were shaking. Nathaniel walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I…I don’t know what’s happening to me,” she cried. “I’m losing time, Nath. I-I don’t even remember going to a bar, much less seeing you.”

“Like you’re blacking out or something?”

“I guess?” She raised her head. “Last night I went to bed in a tank top and pajama pants and this morning I woke up on my couch in a dress and heels. I think I’m losing my mind,” she whispered.

Nathaniel eyed the spider ring still wrapped around her finger. “You mentioned hearing a voice in your head the other night. Is that still happening?”

Chloe blinked watery blue eyes at him. “I told you about her?”

“Her?”

“The Spider,” she mouthed.

He nodded, unsure of what else to say.

Chloe seemed to sink into herself.

“You look like you could use some bubbles and relaxation.” He took her hand. “Come on, we can warm up the food later.” He led her out of the kitchen to run a bath.

__________________________________

 

Adrien groaned as Marinette loosened her grip on him again. She had gotten too good at reading him. She could take him right to the edge, stop, and let him calm down before working him up all over again. It was the most frustrating pleasure he’d ever endured.

His right arm was held straight back above his head and she had secured his left wrist close to his right elbow to keep his injured wrist safe. Each ankle was shackled to the corresponding bedpost.

Adrien remembered the first time he had asked Marinette how she would feel about using handcuffs while they had sex. They had been married a couple of years at that point. He had been too embarrassed to ask before but something that night had lit a fire in him. She had been as open and kind as Marinette always was. She promised to think about. It was a month later before she told him she was ready. She had researched as much as she could and wanted him to let her know exactly what he needed. He never thought he could love her more. He was wrong.

He wasn’t sure what it was about being tied up that he liked honestly. The thought had always appealed to him but he had never felt secure enough to give it a voice. The sex was wonderful, of course, but Adrien had a feeling it had more to do with his partner than anything else. He had never felt safer and more secure than he did when Marinette came into his life. Maybe somehow this was his way of showing her that. Or maybe he was just a sick kitty. Possibly both. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as warm breath ran across his sensitive skin. Something wet slid from the base to tip.

“Shit, Mari,” he swore, bucking.

She kissed the underside of his cock. “How does that feel, Chaton?”

“Please do it again.”

She licked a trail again and ended it with a kiss. His breathing was coming out shallow now. She shot him a wicked grin and then slowly took his entire length in her mouth. 

“Fuck.”

She bobbed up and down a few times and Adrien could feel it all building up again. He was torn between wanting to close his eyes and drown in the sensation and never wanting to tear his eyes away from the wide blue ones watching him. She released him with a wet popping sound and he groaned again.

“Have you had enough yet?”

“Yes,” he croaked.

“Too bad.” And then she straddled his hips.


	11. Chapter 11

“How are you feeling?” Alya brushed a curling lock of hair from Nino’s forehead. She hadn’t realized how long his hair had gotten over the last few months. He didn’t usually let it grow out this much.

“I’m okay. I’ll need one of my pills soon though.”

“Want it before or after I do your bandages?”

Nino groaned.

“I know. It sucks.” Alya got up from the bed and grabbed Nino’s pain medicine, salve, and new bandages from the bathroom counter. “You still have something to drink?”

Nino shook the water bottle on his nightstand, the remaining liquid sloshing around. “Yeah, should be enough.”

Alya sat back on the bed and gingerly took Nino’s injured wrist. She slowly pulled away the bandages, careful of the healing burns. Nino breathed in sharply when his wife began to rub the salve over the wounds.

“Okay?” she asked, pausing.

“Let’s just finish,” he grimaced.

Alya finished wrapping the fresh bandages around his wrist and handed Nino his pills. She then cleaned up the used bandages.

“Hey.” Nino reached out for her arm with his good hand. Alya turned to look at him. “Have I told you how much you mean to me, Babe?”

She smiled back at him fondly. “Not nearly as much as you mean to me, dear.” 

Nino pulled her until she toppled onto the bed again, laughing. “I love you so much, Alya Cesaire Lahiffe.”

“I love you too. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.” Alya ran a hand lightly along the fresh bandages. “I can’t lose you. We can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Alya hummed in agreement but knew deep down in her heart that wasn’t a promise either of them could keep.

_____________________

 

“How are you feeling?” Nathaniel asked as Chloe padded back into the kitchen wearing a long sleep shirt, hair still damp.

“A little better actually. Thank you.” Her cheeks flushed as she sat down on one of the bar stools. Nathaniel placed a reheated burger in front of her. “Are you, um…do you have anywhere you need to be?”

“I was going to stay here with you…I mean, if you want me to, that is.”

Relief flooded Chloe’s face. “I would really like that.”

“Good.” Nathaniel busied himself with adding condiments to his burger.

“Hey, Nath?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?”

Nathaniel’s head shot up. “What?”

Chloe fidgeted on the stool. “I just don’t get why you’re doing this.” She put a hand up. “Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate it…but nobody does stuff like this for me.” She gestured to the food. “I kind of got it when we were just hooking up but this is more than that, isn’t it?”

Nathaniel took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said quietly.

“Yes, this is more than that or yes, you lo—“

“I’m in love with you, Chloe, okay? I don’t know when it happened or how but I’m in love with you and I’m terrified about it and I don’t really know what to do so I just want to be here with you,” he blurted out. He inhaled. “You don’t have to respond or anything. I just…you should know is all.”

Chloe blinked slowly and frowned. “You think you get to make some declaration of love and I’m just going to sit here? Well, listen here, tomato head, I love you too so that’s just something you’re going to have to deal with.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. I’m, hmmm, I’m glad we got that settled.” Nathaniel grinned down at his food.

______________________

 

“How are you feeling?” Marinette asked, rubbing a hand along her husband’s cheek.

“Mmmfeelnggoooood.” Adrien closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand.

Marinette laughed. “So good you can’t even form words, huh?”

“Mmmmmhhhmmm.”

Marinette straddled his stomach and reached up to loosen the silk ties around Adrien’s arms which then flopped down as if boneless. She massaged his shoulders and moved her hands down his arms, rubbing into the skin and muscles. Adrien hummed happily.

“How’s the wrist?”

“Mmmmmm.” Adrien blinked heavy eyes at her. 

“Are you even here right now or I am just talking to myself?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Pretty,” he said and pursed his lips.

Marinette giggled and leaned down to kiss him. “Right back at you, Handsome.”

______________________

 

“How are you feeling?” Dragona asked as Rambone and Darkwing rose from the floor. 

Rambone stretched. “Rather a small host. I think I may break him.” He poked at his stomach experimentally.

Darkwing blinked big gray eyes. “Why have you woken us, Dragon?”

“There are Miraculous users in this city and I want them destroyed. They have taken the Wolf already and even now hunt us down.”

“Who is among our number?” Rambone inquired.

“The two of you and Spider and I for now. I hope to wake the Scorpion and Vulture soon. Since Shadow’s disappearance, I have had to hunt for the young blood myself and it is becoming increasingly difficult,” Dragona replied.

“Spider has not been of help?”

“She’s had her moments. Her host is proving a bit more of a challenge than either of us bargained for. She should be here soon though.”

“Who are the Miraculous we are up against?” Darkwing asked in a soft voice.

“The Ladybug, the Black Cat, the Bee, and the Turtle, though I think I put the Turtle and possibly the Black Cat out of commission for a bit the last time we met.” Dragona smiled wickedly.

“I have no quarrel with this set,” Darkwing commented. “I see no reason to make one.”

Rambone pulled at his long beard in thought. “If the Fox was active, I could see joining the fight. I owe Trixx for this.” He turned his head to show the long scar that ran from neck to shoulder that had appeared once his transformation had been completed. “The bastard host she had tried to cut me to pieces. My back looks worse. I must agree with Darkwing though. There’s no reason to start a fight when there is so much more of the world to corrupt.”

“The fight has already started,” Dragona hissed. “They will come for us whether you plan to fight or not!”

“All because you went after them first,” Spider interjected, sauntering in. 

“Spider, how nice of you to join us,” Rambone eyed her. 

“I had matters to attend to. Don’t let Dragona convince you that these holders are anything to worry about. If we simply leave Paris, they won’t follow us.”

Dragona growled. “Leaving is not an option right now.”

“Oh, that’s right, you still need your little doggy.” Spider’s lips pulled into a wide smile. 

“I was under the impression you wanted to take out the Bee. You can’t do that if we leave.”

“I have everything well under control, sweet Dragon. The Bee is exactly where I want her.”

“This is not something I wish to be a part of,” Darkwing decided. “Rambone, are you coming or staying?”

“You can’t walk out on this!” Dragona grabbed Darkwing’s arm. Shadows lashed out and wrapped themselves around Dragona’s body.

“Do not touch me,” Darkwing hissed as the room grew darker.

Dragona laughed, calling on her fire. She gripped Darkwing’s arm harder and let the heat flow through her.

“Stop this at once!” Rambone demanded. He pulled both women away from each other, each panting hard.

“I woke you. I brought you back. You will stay and fight,” Dragona demanded.

Darkwing rubbed at the burns, wrapping shadows around herself. “Fine,” she answered in a cold voice.

_____________________

 

Nathaniel woke with a start. He reached out for Chloe and his hand grabbed at empty air. He looked over to see the side of the bed vacated. He sat up. 

“Chloe?”

“She’s gone,” Amilee whispered from the darkness.

Nathaniel squinted. “Where are you?”

“On the dresser.”

Nathaniel swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned on the light. “What the hell—“

Amilee was curled in around herself, trapped in a large glass jar. Painted sigils glowed along the jar’s surface. “You were both asleep and suddenly Chloe transformed into Spider. She just knew I was here instantly. She already had this jar ready. She planned it.” 

“No. No, Chloe wouldn’t do this.” Nathaniel shook his head.

“She’s not Chloe anymore!” Amilee shrieked. “Why can’t you see that?” Her voice broke into a sob.

“How do I get you out of here?”

“You don’t. This is a kwami trap. It can’t be broken by anyone but the creator.”

Nathaniel attempted to lift the jar but it wouldn’t budge. “Amilee, stripes on!”

“I can’t transform you,” she said in a flat voice.

“There has to be some way to do this. We can figure this out.”

“You have to get out of here before she gets back, Nathaniel. She’ll kill you!”

“She won’t, and I’m not leaving you.”

“Stupid man. Then we are both going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter this time but I needed it to set some things up. If you can't tell, things will be ramping up a good bit in the next little bit so get ready! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug jumped across the alley and stopped for a break. She had left Adrien drugged up and satisfied in bed after they’d made love. She left a note on the counter but she doubted he would wake before she made it back to their home. He had been pretty out of it before she had slipped him the pain medication. He got like that after really good sex. She smiled to herself, a bit proud.

She knew it wasn’t wise to come out alone but there weren’t many options these days. Adrien and Nino were both out of commission and she didn’t want to bother Alya when she was taking care of Nino and the kids. She had tried to call Nathaniel a couple of times but he didn’t answer. Maybe it was time to start scouting for new holders. The Peacock and the Butterfly were still available after all. She didn’t like the thought of anyone having the Butterfly after Hawkmoth but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

There was a quiet squeal of terror and Ladybug shot off towards the sound. 

______________________

 

“You’re still here,” Spider drawled, stepping into the condo.

Nathaniel straightened his back, keeping himself between Amilee’s jar and the parasite that had infected Chloe. “You keep trying to take my girls. I’m going to put a stop to that.”

“Your girls,” Spider laughed, head thrown back. “How very quaint.”

Nathaniel glared. 

“You must know how easily I could kill you right now.”

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it while I was sleeping.”

“What a smart man.” Spider glided towards him. “We don’t have to be enemies. You would make a perfect Scorpion.” She reached up and swept Nathaniel’s bangs from his eyes. “We could be together forever.”

“I would never join you,” he replied flatly, pushing her hand away.

“Then you’ll die,” Spider hissed, raising a clawed hand high. Suddenly she doubled over as if in pain, groaning. Blonde hair crashed over gray and her skin warmed to a soft tan. Chloe stood up, gasping.

“Nath, you have to get out of here! I can’t hold her for long.” Tears ran down her face.

Nathaniel stood in shock for a moment and shook himself free of it. “The jar! I need you to break the jar for me, Chloe.”

The woman nodded and pushed the jar off the dresser. Amilee flew up from the broken pieces of glass, weak but unharmed.

“I’m going to figure out how to save you, Chloe, I promise.” Nathaniel pulled her close and kissed her head. She shoved against him.

“Get out of here, you idiot. Go!” Her voice caught in her throat and a painful shriek followed. Nathaniel plucked Amilee out of the air and ran for the door, escaping into the night.

_______________________

 

“Please tell me Marinette is with you,” Adrien’s voice was barely sane when Alya answered the phone.

“I haven’t seen her since you guys were here the other night. What’s going on?”

“Shit, shit, shit. She’s gone, Alya. She went out last night after I was asleep. There’s a note that says she’ll be back in a couple of hours and that must have been midnight at the latest. That’s around when we finished…when I fell asleep.”

Alya checked the clock. 8:30 a.m. “Did the note say why she went out?”

“She went to look around for them, Alya.” Adrien’s voice broke. “What if they got her?”

“Listen to me, Agreste. We’re not going to think like that, okay? Maybe she got held up helping someone. Have you tried to call her as Chat?”

“There’s no answer. She’s not showing up on my baton and her cell phone GPS isn’t responding. Plagg says he can still sense Tikki but that doesn’t mean…” He took in a shaky breath. “I have to find her. I have to go out and—“

“Stop. You need to stay at the house in case she comes back and needs help, okay? Bridgette should be here to help with the kids any minute now. Once she is, I’ll go out and look.”

“Nothing can happen to her, Alya.”

“Nothing will. Keep your phone on. I’ll call you when I find her.” Alya ended the call and reached for the foxtail necklace inside her shirt.

“I’m going with you,” Nino declared, standing up. 

“No, you’re not.” Alya pushed him back down on the bed. 

“It’s Marinette, Al. I can’t just—“

“Stay here with the kids. I promise to keep you up-to-date.” She kissed his forehead. “Trixx, we’ve got work to do,” she called.

__________________________

 

Marinette blinked up at the sun and realized abruptly that she could only open one eye. She was flat on her back on a roof as far as she could tell. Her head felt fuzzy and her mouth tasted like copper. She turned her head, grimacing at the creak in her neck. Tikki was curled up beside her, eyes closed.

“Tikki,” she rasped.

The kwami slowly opened her eyes. “You’re awake,” she said weakly.

“What happened?”

“I saved you,” a voice answered.

Marinette slowly sat up, pain shooting up her back as she did. She felt like she had gotten in a fight with a car and lost. Her one good eye searched the dark patch of shadow at the far end of the roof. 

“Who are you?”

“Darkwing. I’m one of…the others, I suppose. Dragona woke me but I have no desire to fight.”

Marinette could barely make out a pair of glowing eyes.

“You came across the others when you were transformed. They beat you rather mercilessly. I’m honestly surprised you’re alive. I didn’t think you’d wake.”

“How did I wind up here?”

“I waited until the attention was on the bloodletting and spirited you away. I must hand it to you, Tikki, you are much stronger than you’re given credit for. She didn’t release your transformation until you were safe up here.”

“Another child was killed,” Marinette said softly.

“Three more actually.”

“Tell me how I can stop them,” she demanded.

Marinette saw the glowing eyes blink slowly. “That’s not my place, Ladybug. If you want to, I’m sure you’ll figure something out. I will tell you they are holed up in a warehouse on Grande Halle. I must go now. Don’t expect any further assistance from me.”

And as if the sun had suddenly reached the shadows, Darkwing was gone.

Marinette dropped back against the roof. “Are you going to be able to transform me?”

Tikki shook her head. “I’m sorry, Marinette.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry I took us out without backup. If that thing hadn’t interceded…”

“Darkwing has always been an interesting creature,” Tikki sighed. “I don’t think she even knows what side she will fall on.”

“Damn it, I need to call Adrien. He’s going to be freaking out if he’s awake.” Marinette pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sighed. “Dead. On the plus side, somehow the screen isn’t broken. That’s a miracle in itself.”

Tikki chuckled softly.

“Let’s just rest a few minutes and then I will try to find us a way down.”

“Marinette!?!” Vixen landed on the roof with a heavy thud and dropped down beside Marinette. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Turns out not everyone loves Ladybug,” she joked weakly.

Vixen ran a gloved hand over Marinette’s swollen eye. “You’re beat to hell.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Can you stand?”

“With help.” Marinette scooped up Tikki with one hand and took Vixen’s other hand gratefully. 

“Your husband is about to lose his mind.”

Marinette winced. “Take me home.”

“I’m taking you to a hospital. We can call him from there.”

__________________________

 

“Bridgette, do you mind taking the kids to play in the backyard for a while?” 

The young woman nodded. “Of course, Mr. Lahiffe. You’ll let us know when we should come back in?”

“I will,” Nino replied.

Bridgette gave him another steady nod and wrangled the four Lahiffe children out the backdoor. 

“Okay, come sit over here, Mari,” Adrien led his wife into the room and settled her on the couch. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, really,” Marinette insisted.

Nino turned around to face his best friend. “How could you have been so stupid?” he spat.

“Are we really doing this?” Marinette asked.

“Hell yes, we’re doing this.”

“Nino—“ Alya began.

“No, she needs to explain why she thought it was okay to go out BY herself and look for these maniacs. I want to know, you want to know, I’m sure as shit Adrien wants to know.”

“So many swears,” Trixx tsked. Nino glared at the kwami.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing they were still out there. I just wanted to see if I could find out where they were hiding.”

“And instead they found you,” Nino hissed.

“Why are you so mad at me?”

“You could have died,” Adrien answered quietly, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. 

“But I didn’t.”

“Marinette,” Tikki sighed and turned to the room. “We heard an attack and went to scope it out. They jumped us and…beat us until it was time to kill the children for their ritual. I imagine by now they’ve woken at least one other of their set. Darkwing took us to a roof and I couldn’t hold the transformation any longer.”

Adrien’s hand tightened on Marinette’s and she winced. 

“So if Tikki hadn’t been able to hold your transformation while they were beating you, you would be dead,” Nino said coldly. “Do you have any idea…” He sat down in the recliner heavily, his voice softening. “We can’t lose you, Marinette. None of us can afford that.”

“S-someone else could be Ladybug—“

“Fuck,” Adrien hissed. “Never again,” he growled in a low voice. “Promise me.”

“Adrien—“

“Promise me. You will never go out as Ladybug without me ever again.” His green eyes were dark and angry.

“I-I promise,” Marinette whispered.

“Sorry, I’m late. What’d I miss—“ Nathaniel froze in place. Adrien was vibrating with anger and Marinette was folding in on herself, covered in bandages. “What the hell?!”

“Ladybug decided to play Lone Ranger last night and got her ass handed to her,” Alya explained, shooting Marinette an apologetic look. Marinette didn’t seem to notice, head still down.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and few tears dropped down onto her clasped hands.

Adrien wrapped both arms around her gingerly and buried his face in her neck. “I’m sorry too. I’m still terrified. I can’t lose you. I can’t. You’re everything. You’re….”

Alya motioned for Nino and Nathaniel to follow her into the kitchen. 

“I’ve got to be honest, I thought maybe Adrien had—“

Alya cut Nathaniel off. “Stop talking.”

“Right,” he grimaced. “So I thought I was going to be the one here with the most interesting night but I guess not.”

“What happened?” Nino asked.

“I slept over at Chloe’s and Spider took over her body in the middle of the night. It trapped Amilee in this jar thing,” Amilee shuddered in Nathaniel’s jacket pocket, “that apparently can hold kwamis indefinitely.”

“The kwami trap,” Wayzz interjected from his place on the counter. “Besides our Miraculous, it is the only thing that can contain us.”

“How’d you get her out?”

“Spider came back and tried to convince me to take on the Scorpion, maybe? When I refused, she was going to kill me. Chloe was able to take over control long enough to free Amilee and let me get away.”

“Shit,” Nino breathed.

Alya cleared her throat and gestured to the swear jar on the counter. 

“Come on, babe. I think I should get a pass in time of crisis.”

“Just watch it in front of the kids,” she warned.

“So Chloe can fight it off? That’s a good thing,” Nino said.

“Or perhaps Spider only let her think she could,” Wayzz commented. 

The group fell silent.

“Hey, I’m gong to get Marinette home,” Adrien said, entering the kitchen. “Thanks again, Al.” He hugged Alya tightly. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” she whispered, hugging him back.

“I know.” He pulled away and lowered his voice. “I’ll call you guys later. Marinette found out where they have been hiding.”

“You want to go tonight,” Alya realized.

“We need to end this.”

“We aren’t exactly at the top of our game right now,” Nathaniel said. “You’re still in a cast, Nino’s arm is still healing, Marinette looks like she could use a few weeks—“

“Marinette won’t be coming. Last night was too close. Tamaki can’t lose both his parents.”

“Adrien—“

“Anyone who is willing can come with me. I can take them all down if I have to, you know I can.” He stared at Nathaniel in challenge.

“I’ll be there,” he responded.

“Me too,” Alya said.

“Us too,” Nino corrected, looking at her.

Adrien nodded. “Tonight then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are getting to the final showdown. Things are about to get real.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense. I'm about to start writing the next chapter right now just so I can get through the battle because some serious shit is going down.

“You can’t do this, Kid,” Plagg said in a low voice. “They won’t forgive you or me.”

“It’s the only way to keep her safe, Plagg. I made a promise to Tom that I would keep her out of this battle somehow. We almost lost them last night.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t…I don’t know what I would do if something took her away from me and Tamaki.”

“I do,” Plagg frowned.

Adrien looked up at him.

“You’d burn the world.”

_________________________

 

“We can’t both go,” Alya reasoned. “You should stay here. You’re injured. Besides, Vixen’s illusions may be more help in a sneak attack.”

“Stop being rational,” Nino mumbled. “I really don’t want you going without me.”

“I can’t leave Adrien and Nathaniel on their own. They’ll get killed if they don’t kill each other first.”

“That doesn’t sound like too big of a leap lately.”

Alya cupped her husband’s cheek. “I’ll keep them in line.”

“Can you keep Chat from killing again?” Nino asked quietly.

“Should I?” Alya challenged. 

Nino didn’t answer for a while. “Wear the Bluetooth.”

Alya nodded.

______________________

 

Nathaniel slapped the brush against the canvas with a wet squelch. Flickers of paint flew back and landed on his face.

“What are you doing?” Amilee asked curiously.

Nathaniel drew the paintbrush in an upward arc. “We’re meeting in an hour and I don’t know how to save Chloe.”

“And painting helps you think,” the bee kwami supplied.

“Painting helps me think,” Nathaniel confirmed. 

“We can’t save her, love.”

“Don’t say that.”

_____________________

 

“What did you use in this? It tastes a little off,” Marinette commented, taking another sip of the hot cocoa.

“Just the usual stuff,” Adrien lied. “I thought it might help you feel better.”

Marinette drank in a big gulp and then smiled at him, licking her lips. “Thanks, it does. Look, I’m sorry again for going out on my own. I know it was stupid—“

“Shhh. We don’t need to talk about it. You’re home and safe now and that’s all that matters.” He brought her free hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I love you, Marinette Agreste.”

“I love you too…” Marinette blinked slowly. “Adriiiii….don’t feel…” The pink coffee mug slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor, shattering on impact. Almost as suddenly, Marinette’s knees gave out and Adrien caught her, easing her down gently. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, confused.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, smoothing her hair back. He touched one of her earrings.

“Adrien! What are you doing?!” Tikki flew towards him but was pulled backwards when Plagg caught her arm. “Let me go, Plagg! Please don’t do this!”

“Please forgive me, Tik.” Plagg got a tighter hold on her and closed his eyes tight.

Adrien quickly slipped off one earring and then the other. He heard Plagg cry out behind him and turned to see him hugging himself.

“They’ll be safe now,” Adrien said quietly, tears beginning to run down his face. He gathered Marinette in his arms and walked her down the hall, leaving the earrings on the kitchen counter.

__________________________

 

“Bridgette, you said it would just be us and the kids!” Felix hissed.

“Mr. Lahiffe won’t mind that you’re here,” Bridgette smiled, grabbing his arm. “Come on.” She dragged the reluctant young man into the living room. “Mr. Lahiffe, this is my, uh, friend, Felix. He’s going to help me watch the kids today if that’s all right.”

Nino studied them for a moment. “No kissing in front of the kids. No sneaking off to kiss.”

“That’s not…we won’t…not a problem,” Felix ground out, glaring at Bridgette.

“Thanks, Mr. Lahiffe!” Bridgette said happily and dragged Felix into the playroom to meet the children.

___________________________

 

“How’d you convince Ladybug to stay home?” Vixen asked when she landed on the roof of their shop. “I was sure she’d wear you down and be here.”

“She’s not Ladybug right now,” Chat Noir answered stepping down from his place on the ledge, facing away from her.

“What does that mean?”

“I did what I had to for her to be safe.”

Vixen grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. “What did you do?”

Chat Noir eyed her speculatively. Then he slowly unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out the red and black earrings.

“Shit, Adrien.” Vixen backed up a few steps. 

“She would have followed us. You know she would have.”

“Where is she now?”

“Asleep in our bed. I slipped a strong sedative into her hot chocolate.” Chat Noir stood up, zipping the earrings back into his pocket.

“And what happens when she wakes up alone and without Tikki?”

“I left her a note. The sooner we get done with this, the sooner I can go home to her.”

“Adrien, this is beyond—“

“You’ve finally lost it,” Sting interjected. He stood a little behind them.

Chat Noir turned to face him. “Don’t act like you have any idea what I’m going through.”

“We’ve all got someone at stake here, Chat,” Sting yelled. “I doubt Vixen has her husband drugged up and out of commission.”

“You don’t understand—“

Sting punched Chat Noir as hard as could in the face. “You’ve never deserved her!”

Vixen pushed Sting back and spun to act against Chat, but the man simply stood where he was, gingerly wiping at his bleeding lip. “You think I don’t know that?”

“Call it off,” Nino demanded in Vixen’s ear. She readjusted the Bluetooth a little.

“We’re not doing this tonight,” Vixen decided. “Emotions are too high. Let’s all go home. We can try again tomorrow.”

“Now that’s just not going to work for us,” Spider drawled.

The trio of heroes turned to find Spider flanked by three unknown figures.

“Let me introduce my friends,” she smiled. “Darkwing, Rambone, and Scorpion.”

“I would say it’s a pleasure but I’ve been trying to work on my lying,” Sting retorted.

“Shit,” Nino swore over the line. “Watch your back. Help is coming.”

_________________________

 

“Master, this isn’t the right time—“

“This is exactly the right time, Wayzz,” Nino snapped, opening the lock box.

Nino grabbed the piece he was looking for and shut everything back up. “Bridgette, I need to go out for a bit. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Lahiffe!” Bridgette replied and there was a chorus of giggles from the playroom. 

“Please keep them safe,” Nino whispered.

______________________

 

Nino slipped into the condo. It was quiet and dark except for a single lamp in the living room. He made his way down the hallway and pushed open the master bedroom door. The lamp on one nightstand was burning low. Marinette was asleep on the bed, covered in a light blanket, a glass of water, two aspirin, and a note on the nightstand beside her.

Nino sighed and picked up the note.

“Mari, I know you’re pissed at me but I made a promise to your dad to keep you out of this. I’m going to do everything in my power to come home to you, but if I don’t…please know that I have loved you with everything in me since the moment you fell into my life. I know you deserve better than what I’ve offered but thank you for loving me. Make sure you take the pills I left out for you. You may have a headache from the sedative. I love you, Adrien.”

“Idiot,” Nino mumbled. He uncapped the smelling salts he had grabbed from the first aid kit and held them under Marinette’s nose. Said nose scrunched up after a few seconds and Marinette sputtered, eyes blinking slowly. 

“N-nino?”

“Can you sit up?” Nino didn’t wait for her to answer before he was pulling her up against the headboard.

“Everything feels heavy,” she slurred.

“Yeah, you can thank your husband for that.”

“Adrien?”

“We need to help them, Mari.” 

Marinette’s hand flew to her left ear. “T-tikki?” Her eyes widened and she looked around wildly.

Nino placed a firm hand on each shoulder. “We’re going to get Tikki back. I’m your oldest friend. I need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?”

Marinette nodded her head slowly as if she still wasn’t fully aware.

Nino reached into his pocket and pulled out the Butterfly Miraculous. He pinned it to Marinette’s shirt and brought one of her hands up to touch it. The broach glowed and Nooroo suddenly appeared, big eyes blinking. Marinette inhaled sharply.

“Nooroo,” Nino greeted.

“Guardian,” Nooroo bowed his little head.

“Our team is in trouble. I’ve given you to Marinette to help.”

Nooroo turned curious eyes to the woman. “Where has Tikki gone?”

“Tikki is indisposed right now,” Nino answered sharply. “Help Marinette find champions to send to Vixen, Chat, and Sting’s aid.”

“Let’s get to work, Mistress,” Nooroo smiled gently. 

“C-call me Marinette, please.”

_______________________

 

Dragona watched the car pull out of the driveway and away from the house. She had seen Wayzz flitting around beside the driver and the bandaged arm of the man. She had been correct in finding the Turtle’s home then. She eased herself around the side of the house and found the front door. The handle melted under her touch.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon…” The girl trailed off when she saw Dragona standing in the open front door.

“What do we have here?” Dragona purred stepping forward.

Bridgette moved back, panic etched on her face. “Miss Bridgette, who’s here?” Adele asked, peeking around her.

“Hello, pretty little girl. Would you like to play a game?” Dragona smiled, fangs bared.

Bridgette turned quickly, scooping up Adele and running back towards the playroom. Dragona laughed and followed them down the hall.

_________________________

 

Sting stumbled, right leg going numb as Spider’s webbing wrapped itself around his calf. He hacked at it with his rapier to no avail.

“My, my, look at the juicy thing I’ve caught in my web,” Spider rounded on him and more webbing appeared on his left shoulder, gliding down his arm. “I can’t wait to eat you alive.” She touched his spine and Sting instantly dropped to the rooftop floor, paralyzed.

“Chloe, please listen to me, you can fight this…” Sting’s words began to slur and his head was growing fuzzy.

“Chloe’s not here anymore, little bee.”

Spider crouched down towards him and then fell face first into his body with a loud thumb. Vixen stood behind her, flute raised high. “Eat that, you bitch.”

A blurred figure rammed into Vixen’s side and she went down hard. Sting tried to move but he couldn’t fight the heaviness that had settled across his whole body. He saw Chat Noir being held down and screaming in pain before Sting finally floated away on a wave of darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but pretty intense.

“Get in the closet,” Felix commanded, pushing the large cabinet in front of the door.

Bridgette ushered the crying and confused children into the closet. “We’re going to play a game, okay?” She tried to keep her voice light and fun but she was having trouble swallowing past the lump in her throat. “We’re going to hide in here and take turns making funny faces with the flashlight.”

The door rattled and Dragona’s wicked laugh sounded from the hall. Felix dragged the love seat against the cabinet. The door rattled harder and smoke began to filter up through the barricade.

“Bri, give me your phone.” Felix reached into the closet and took it from her, closing the door behind him. He heard the children gasp but Bridgette started talking quickly, saying something about a brave knight and a dragon.

Felix called the police about an intruder and then started a new call. “Mr. Lahiffe, this is Felix. I’ve called the authorities but something is in the house with us. We’ve got the kids barricaded in the playroom.”

_____________________________

 

Marinette gasped when she saw the battle through The Avenger’s eyes. The Avenger swung his large mallet and knocked Rambone away from Vixen’s prone figure. 

“Judge, free Sting from those bindings,” Marinette commanded another champion. 

Her concentration flitted between the four new players she had brought into the game. She found Chat Noir through Steel Guardian’s eyes. Her husband was flat on his back, right leg bent in an unnatural angle. The left side of his face was a bloody mess, a gaping hope where his eye should have been in his mask.

“No. No, no, no.” Marinette held a shaking hand to her mouth. “C-check for a pulse, Steel Guardian. Do it now!”

Her attention was ripped away as Rescuer was brought to her knees in pain. Marinette could see Darkwing standing above the champion, head tilted. “I know this power,” she murmured, twisting Rescuer’s arm. “You are the one who was Ladybug.”

“Let her go!” Marinette screamed but Darkwing didn’t respond. Marinette shook angrily. She needed to be able to communicate with them. How had Hawkmoth made that floating head thing that time?

“He’s alive!” Steel Guardian was saying, picking up Chat Noir’s limp form. Scorpion attacked Steel Guardian from behind and Chat Noir dropped back to the rooftop floor with a sick thump.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…”Marinette chanted, flicking her concentration between her akumas. No wonder Hawkmoth hadn’t made a habit of sending more than one at a time until the end. This was almost impossible. She was too used to being in the middle of the fray. She couldn’t find her rhythm fighting from afar while her friends and husband barely clung to life. She vaulted the balcony railing and hoped the large wings on her back were for more than decoration.

___________________________

 

Spider and Sting circled each other, both worse for the wear. Sting parried his rapier and she knocked it away with a sneer. He feinted to the left and brought it around to pierce her side. She fell, the tranquilizer instantly flowing into her bloodstream. Blonde hair flowed over gray and Chloe looked up at Sting with his rapier still stuck in her side.

“Kill me,” she begged. “Please kill me.”

Sting withdrew the rapier and dropped to his knees. He cradled her face. “I-I cant. There’s got to be another way.” He could feel the tears pooling against his mask. “I love you, Chloe. Please.”

“Nat-Nathaniel?”

Sting nodded and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to save you. How do we get rid of her?”

“The r-ring. We have to destroy the ring.”

“Can you take it off?”

A sob tore from her lips. “I-I think it’s attached to my skin now.” She looked around wildly. “You have to kill me, Nath. Please! I don’t want to hurt anyone else. It’s the only way!”

Sting spied Steel Guardian’s fallen form nearby. He reached over and plucked a heavy knife from his belt and dropped it to the ground beside him. He grabbed Chloe’s bare wrist and pressed the tip of his rapier into it just enough to draw blood. She slumped against him.

“Thank you,” she slurred. “I love you, Nattt….” Her eyes slid closed.

Nodding to himself, he took a deep breath and picked up the knife in one hand and Chloe’s hand in the other.

___________________________

 

Tortuga slammed his shield down hard into the back of Dragona’s neck. She fell to the side, cursing. Felix lay in a bloody heap against the closed closet door. Smoke trailed up from a few different patches of slick red skin. He looked up at the hero weakly. 

Tortuga positioned himself between Dragona and the fallen young man and pushed out his shield, knocking her back as she climbed to her feet. He spied the dragon ear cuff on her left ear and suddenly knew what he had to do. He could feel Wayzz whispering the instructions in his head. He grabbed at her ear with one hand while pushing against her with his shield in the other. He trapped her against a wall and held onto the ear cuff. It was melted into the shell of her ear.

A rolling chant poured from Tortuga’s lips and Dragona began to scream. The corrupted Miraculous bent away from the ear and glowed with power. Tortuga continued his chant and the ear cuff started to fold in on itself, melting until a shining liquid dripped down between his gloved fingers. The woman who had been Dragona screamed in pain.

“If you don’t stop, you’ll kill her,” Nino heard Wayzz warn in his head. “The Guardian’s power was not meant for this.”

“I know,” he replied and took a tighter hold.

________________________

 

Marinette stumbled as she landed on the roof, large wings flapping behind her. She steadied herself with the cane and took in the scene. Sting was crouched over a fallen figure, the head cradled in his lap. The creature she had known as Rambone was laid out before her, a gaping hole burned into his chest. She knew her husband’s work when she saw it. Her eyes found Adrien a little bit further out. He had lost his transformation at some point.

She fell to her knees beside him and rolled him over. His face was even worse seeing it in person. The left side was a mess of blood and thick liquid, and his left eye was gone. She felt bile shoot up her throat and tried to swallow it back down. She moved her fingers to his neck and found a pulse, slow but there. Her wings wilted around her, as if to shield him from any further harm. Plagg was a still black smudge beside him.

“He won’t survive.”

Marinette turned her head to see Darkwing watching her curiously. “You don’t know that.”

Darkwing blinked and shrugged. “I killed Scorpion for you. He took down two of your champions first though.”

“Vixen, the Fox—“

“She lives for now.” Darkwing tilted her head to the left and Marinette saw Alya curled up in the fetal position. Dark bruising blossomed along the side of her face. 

“Are we going to fight?” Marinette asked, voice low and cautious.

“No,” Darkwing decided. “I’m going to leave now. Do what you want with the others. I’ve never been much for teams.”

Marinette raised her cane and called back her akumas. Two of the innocent people she had recruited to fight were dead and she doubted the other two were in much better shape. Sirens tore through the night and Marinette looked down at her husband’s disfigured face. She smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead, some of the blood smearing across her cheek. 

__________________________

 

Nino dropped his transformation and looked down at the crumbled body before him. The woman was hardly recognizable as human anymore. He had done that. A strangled gasp caught his attention and he spun to find Felix attempting to get to his feet. Nino walked to his side and helped him up.

“You killed her,” Felix said through clenched teeth as he leaned on Nino for support.

“I did.”

“Good.”

Nino walked him over to a chair and sat him down. He returned to the closet and lightly knocked on it. “It’s Dad. Is everyone okay?”

There was a rush of activity and the knob was turning on his hand. “Wait! I need you guys to stay in there just a little longer, okay?”

“Daddy!”

“But Dadddddd….”

“Nino!”

“We’ll stay here, Mr. Lahiffe,” Bridgette said shakily. “I-is Felix…”

“I’m here,” Felix answered, voice stronger than it was before. 

“Give us a few minutes, Bridgette, and we’ll get you guys out of there.”

“Can you give me a hand?” Nino asked Wayzz. The kwami transformed him once again and Tortuga gathered up Dragona’s broken body and swept it out to the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette looked down at her list, pen tapping the top. 

37 dead minors  
6 dead adults  
1 amputated finger  
1 gouged eye  
7 fractured ribs  
5 broken ribs  
4 broken legs  
3 broken arms  
1 broken wrist  
3 cases of internal bleeding  
5 areas of third degree burns  
3 black eyes  
2 busted eye sockets  
2 months  
No Miraculous Cure

It took the word “cure” smudging for Marinette to realize she was crying as she wrote. 

___________________________

 

“Hi,” Alya croaked, moving to sit up in her hospital bed. 

“Hi,” Nino answered, brushing her hair back from her forehead. Alya winced slightly. “Sorry.”

She smiled at him. “How are the kids?”

“Excited to see you. I wanted to check on you first. You up to it?”

“Of course. I’ve missed them.” 

“I’m going to send them in with your parents and go check on the others. I love you.” Nino leaned down and kissed her right cheek, which was the only unbruised place on her face.

“I love you too.”

_______________________

 

“How’s he doing?” Nino asked, ducking into the dark room. Marinette looked up from her notepad with tears streaming down her face and Nino moved in closer. “Mari…”

“So much hurt, Nino. How did this happen?” She lifted the page so he could see what she had written. He noticed a few injuries she hadn’t included but he wasn’t going to tell her. This was more than enough to carry.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. 

Marinette dropped the notepad and took Adrien’s hand. “The doctor doesn’t know if he’s going to wake up. My parents are coming back home with Tamaki in a few days and what if he doesn’t wake up and I want to be so fucking furious with him but I can’t because he might die and there’s nothing I can do about it.” She sucked in a deep breath. 

Nino noticed Tikki curled up in Marinette’s lap, and the small dark earrings were back in her lobes. “You’re Ladybug again.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Nino sighed, settling into the chair beside her. “I feel like I’ve aged at least a decade this week.”

“I think…I think it’s time to give her up,” Marinette said softly, stroking a finger along Tikki’s head. The kwami snuggled in closer, eyes closed.

“What about him?” Nino nodded at the prone man in the bed. 

“He needs to give it up too,” Plagg answered, crawling up from beneath Adrien’s arm. “The time of this Ladybug and Black Cat has ended.” He nuzzled against the bare skin of Adrien’s arm. 

“His eye, Nino,” Marinette’s voice broke. 

“He may still lose more than that,” Plagg interjected but stayed curled against Adrien’s arm.

“He’s going to wake up, Mari.”

____________________________

 

“Can I go home yet?” Chloe complained. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Nathaniel gave her a pointed look.

She huffed. “I’m missing a finger, so what? My body was taken over by another being for a month. This is no big deal.” She held up her bandaged hand.

“I think your big deal and my big deal mean different things,” Nathaniel responded dryly.

“You seem to be doing just fine,” Nino said in way of greeting. 

“Thank you!” Chloe threw both hands in the air. “If you could convince Mr. Mopey over there and Dr. A Few More Days, I would really appreciate it.”

Nino laughed but turned it into a cough when he caught Nathaniel’s expression. “Well, maybe a few more days in here is for the best.”

“Traitor,” Chloe mumbled.

“I cut off your finger with a magical knife,” Nathaniel exclaimed. “Who knows what kind of infection you could catch!”

“If you weren’t so cute…”

______________________________

 

“Mr. Lahiffe!” The young woman wrapped her arms around Nino and squeezed tight.

“Bridgette, I told you to start calling me Nino,” he laughed. “How’s our patient?”

“I’m fine. In fact, I would probably be more fine with some peace and quiet,” Felix grumbled pointedly.

“Don’t mind him,” Bridgette smiled. “He’s just a grumpy Gus today.”

“Have your parents been by yet? I must keep missing them.”

“You’re not missing them. They won’t be coming,” Felix said stiffly.

“Felix’s dad is, um, rather difficult.” Bridgette rubbed a hand along Felix’s shoulder. Felix frowned but Nino saw him tilt slightly into her touch.

“Ah,” Nino nodded. “Well, if there’s anything you need…”

“Thanks,” Felix nodded formerly.

Nino put a hand on Felix’s arm. “You saved my children. You saved Bridgette. You held your own against a demonic being much more powerful than you. You’re a part of my family now. So when I say if there’s anything you need, I mean it.”

And for the first time in a very long time, Felix smiled.

__________________________

 

Nino didn’t visit the two surviving citizens Marinette had akumatized to help in the battle. He didn’t know what to say and they wouldn’t know who he was anyway. He had stood in the back of the funerals of the two that had died. There had been so much death…

He trudged down the hall to Alya’s room, his heart already lifting the closer he got. She was on the mend. She would be coming home soon. They could put this all behind them. They would eat family dinners with the kids and watch movies together and he would make love to her every night if she’d let him. They would have twenty more kids and hundreds of grandkids and they would grow old and gray and—

Incessant loud beeping broke through Nino’s thoughts. Nurses ran past him in a hurry. He let out a breath of relief when they swept past Alya’s door in their wake. His heart seized when he saw Marinette pulled out of the doorway they entered and left to collapse against the hallway wall.

_________________________

 

“Mrs. Agreste?” 

Marinette stood shakily and nodded. Nino and Nathaniel rose with her.

“Adrien is awake and stable. He had a bad reaction to the pain medication in his drip bag but he’s leveled out now,” the doctor explained. 

“Can I see him?”

“He may not be conscious for very long,” the doctor warned. 

Nino squeezed her hand and gave her a push. She followed the doctor down the hall.

“He’s going to be okay,” Nathaniel said quietly.

“He may be healing. I’m not sure if he’s ever going to be okay,” Nino replied, watching Marinette disappear through swinging double doors.

__________________________

 

“Do you hate me?”

Adrien had given a lot of thought to the first thing he would say to Marinette if he had the chance while he was slowly dying on the rooftop. The pain had been searing and intense, never ebbing. He hadn’t been sure if that was a good sign or an awful sign. The moment he lost his eye…He couldn’t think on that. Better to pack that nightmare up and lock it away somewhere tight and dark in the back of his mind. 

If he somehow survived…if he somehow got to speak to Marinette even one last time…

“I love you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re everything to me.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I needed you safe.”  
“I love you so much.”

She was just suddenly there. She looked exhausted and worn and absolutely at the end of her rope, and she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Instead of all the things he had thought to say to her, what came out was—

“Do you hate me?” 

Her eyes widened. “I don’t know.”

Adrien tried to swallow the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Y-you drugged me and took Tikki, Adrien. You did to me what your f-father did to you. H-how can I ever trust you?” Marinette was crying now. She stood frozen at the foot of his bed as if she couldn’t bear to come any closer. 

Adrien felt the blood in his body chill. What his father had done to him…when Gabriel had taken his ring, drugged him, locked him in his room like a child. He had become his father after all. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry, Mari,” he whispered. “I was terrified of losing you.”

“People are dead, innocent people. I killed them.” Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor and out of Adrien’s sight. He tried to push himself up but he was too weak. He listened to her sob quietly at the foot of his bed. He began to chant his apologies over and over again until the pain medication took him back under.

_________________________

 

ONE WEEK LATER

“Mommy, can I help you to the couch?”

“I want to help her, Lucien!”

“I’m the oldest. I should help her!”

Alya looked at the three squabbling children and then up to Nino. “What’d you bribe them with?”

“Five euros each if they were helpful but looks like this isn’t very helpful.”

“But Dadddddddd…”

Nino took Alya’s arm and helped her hobble over to the couch. “Hey, munchkins, this side of the cast is looking pretty plain,” he commented, smiling at his wife. Adele, Leopold, and Lucien gathered around the bulky plaster leg cast and took up their markers.

“Anybody home?” Nathaniel called, walking in hand-in-hand with Chloe.

“Hey,” Nino greeted them both with hugs. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

“How’s the hand?” Alya asked.

“Weird but I’m coping,” Chloe looked down at the bulky bandages. “I know this is better than the alternative but it’s hard not to be angry.” She felt Nathaniel tense beside her and leaned into him. “You saved me. If I have to tell you again, it won’t be pretty. Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean it’s with you.”

“That’s a refreshing change,” he chanced a grin and she bumper his shoulder.

“How’s your…everything?” Chloe gave Alya the once over. Some of the bruising on her face had softened but she still had an arm and a leg in a cast and tight wrapping around her ribs. 

“I’m healing,” Alya answered. “I have excellent caregivers.” She smiled down at the children gathered around her feet. 

“Can’t forget this one,” Bridgette interjected, dropping Caster to the couch beside Alya. He quickly navigated his way into her lap, casts or not.

Bridgette left the room and returned within minutes with Felix in tow. He still looked worse for wear and grumpy but he was standing on his own and mostly walking on his own so improvement nonetheless.

“Are they coming?” Nathaniel asked quietly.

“They will,” Nino answered, glancing out the living room window.

_________________________

 

“I don’t know how to say goodbye to you.” Marinette’s eyes were dry even though her voice broke. She simply didn’t have any more tears to give.

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled her cheek. “Thank you for letting me be a part of your life for so long. You have been such an amazing gift to me.”

“Will you be okay?”

“I always am,” Tikki said softly. 

“Right. You’ve been doing this a long time.”

“And I remember every single one of my Ladybugs.”

“I love you, Tikki.”

“I love you too, Marinette. I always will.” She set a small red paw against the woman’s cheek. “You’ll be okay someday too, you know.”

“That seems like a long time from now.”

“I didn’t always love Plagg. He’s rash and rude and selfish. He can be thoughtless and reckless and everything I strive not to be.” Tikki took a small breath. “He’s everything I’m not but…but that’s not a bad thing. Sometimes it’s even necessary.”

_________________________

 

“I’m going to tell you something and if you ever repeat it, I’ll deny it,” Plagg said as he finished the last of his Camembert. “You’ve been the best Black Cat I’ve ever had.”

“Is this what you say to all of the Black Cats when you leave them?” Adrien rolled his eye to the side.

“Most of the time, there isn’t a chance to say anything, Kid. You’re getting a free pass.”

“What do you mean?”

“Black Cats don’t usually survive their time. There have been a rare few, but never a Black Cat who intertwines himself with his Ladybug. Those always go down in a fire of glory and stupidity.” Plagg rubbed his paws together. “Don’t waste the rest of your time.”

“She hates me, Plagg.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Kid. You messed up. It wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time.”

Adrien slumped in his wheel chair. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“You don’t. You earn her back. Believe me, I know. I’ve had to wait for TIkki time and time again.” Plagg straightened up. “Now, take off your ring and put me in the box. It’s time.”

“I’m really going to miss you.”

“You just keep the kitten safe, you hear me? He’s going to need you to show him the ropes now.”

“I love you, Plagg.” Tears welled in Adrien’s eye.

“I love you too, Kid.”


	16. Chapter 16

ONE YEAR LATER

“Seven years ago on our wedding day, I pledged to love you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. The past year has tested those vows, but our enduring love for one another has prevailed. I come here today to make a fresh start, to renew our vows of love, honor, and fidelity, and to reaffirm my love for you, My Lady.” Adrien slid the ruby-encrusted diamond ring onto Marinette’s finger and brought her knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

“Today I reaffirm my love for you, my sweet Chat. Our past is our past and we look to the future and all the wonderful things life will bring. Roadblocks may still find their way across our path but we will jump them together, hand in hand, for the rest of our lives.” Marinette slid the new titanium ring featuring a tiny green paw onto Adrien’s finger.

_______________________

 

“That was fucking beautiful.” Chloe dabbed at her eyes with Nathaniel’s handkerchief. “A little warning would have been nice.”

“It’s Marinette and Adrien,” Alya laughed. “You should have expected to get a toothache.”

“If you had asked me a year ago, I would not have foreseen us sitting here at a vow renewal ceremony, that’s for sure,” Nathaniel said, taking a sip of wine.

“They’ve been through a lot,” Alya agreed.

“Eh, they were always going to be fine.” Plagg landed beside the cheese tray in the middle of the table. He picked up a chunk of yellowed cheese and stiffed it.

“Plagg!” Felix hissed. “Get back here!”

“He’s not bothering anyone,” Bridgette assured Felix, smoothing the material of his jacket. Felix glared at the kwami but didn’t say anything else.

“Now introducing for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Adrien Agreste!” Nino introduced the couple from the doorway of the small ballroom. 

Marinette and Adrien entered, Tamaki hanging on to his father’s neck with a big grin. Tom and Sabine followed after them and took the laughing toddler from Adrien. The group gathered around the banquet table. They laughed and ate and reminisced until Adrien finally interrupted.

“I would like to make a toast.” Adrien stood with his wine glass, his black satin eye patch catching the light. “To my beautiful wife who has gone to hell and back with me and still wanted to keep me around.” Marinette smiled at him fondly.

“To our best friends who have had our backs time and time again, in and out of the mask. We wouldn’t be here today without you.” He grinned at Alya and Nino. Nino swiftly wiped at his eye and Alya put an arm around him with a smile.

“To our friends who stayed with us even when they didn’t agree with us.” Adrien nodded at Nathaniel and Chloe. Nathaniel nodded back and smiled.

“To our young friends who we wish all the success and safety in the world.” Adrien held out his glass towards Felix and Bridgette. Felix lifted his head and Bridgette smiled sweetly.

“To the most wonderful in-laws I could have ever been blessed with and the most amazing bundle of fun in the world.” He smiled at Tom, Sabine, and Tamaki.

“And to the ones who made it possible for us to find each other and fall in love.” Adrien shared a long look with Plagg and then Tikki. “Thank you all for being a part of our lives. Cheers.”

“Cheers!”

______________________________

 

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” Nathaniel commented, sitting down beside his girlfriend. She held the newest Lahiffe child in her arms.

“Don’t get any ideas, Red. I’m strictly an aunt. Aren’t I, peanut? I’m just you’re Aunt Chlo-Chlo.” She kissed the newborn’s head sweetly.

“Mmhmmm.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“You just want to butter me up so you can try to put a baby in me,” Chloe teased.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that would just be the absolute worst.”

_________________________

 

“I feel like you should have warned me about the suit,” Bridgette said, spearing a slice of wedding cake with her fork.

“Ah, the black, skintight, you-can-see-every-bulge suit,” Marinette nodded knowingly.

“Yes!” Bridgette giggled. “The other day I noticed he was, ahem, in a good mood, we’ll say, and I almost fell off a roof!”

“Just wait until you start making out and fooling around in the suits. Now that’s fun. The sensations are just…mmmm.” Marinette shimmied in her seat.

Bridgette blushed. “I-I don’t know that we will be doing that.”

“Nor should you,” Tikki advised, shooting Marinette a look. “Don’t be a bad influence, Marinette!”

“Sorry, Tikki,” the older woman grinned.

____________________________

 

“Are you in love with Ladybug yet?” Adrien asked offhandedly, grabbing a butter knife from Tamaki’s hand before he could do any damage. The toddler shook his head and ran off to find more trouble.

Felix choked on the wine he had just sipped. “Excuse me?”

“Well, is he, Plagg?”

The kwami rolled his eyes. “Don’t go putting ideas in his head, Kid.”

Adrien shrugged innocently. “I was just asking a simple question.”

“Bridgette and I aren’t like that,” Felix replied stiffly. 

“Right, of course.” Adrien hid a smile behind his wine glass. “She looks really nice in red though.”

“She does,” Felix agreed, catching his partner’s eye across the room. She smiled widely at him before returning to her conversation with Nathaniel. 

 

_______________________

 

“We’re going to take this little terror home,” Tom said, Tamaki limp against his shoulder. 

“He had a big day,” Marinette rubbed her sleeping son’s back.

“We’re just so happy for you two.” Sabine hugged her daughter. “Enjoy your night. We’ll bring Tami over in the morning for a proper goodbye before your trip.”

“Thanks, Maman, Papa. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Mari.”

_____________________

 

“I love when you’re breastfeeding,” Nino grinned goofily. “Your boobs are so ridiculously big right now.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “I’m glad someone is enjoying it.”

“She seems to be a fan too,” Nino pointed out as their daughter fed. 

“Felixia’s a champion eater, aren’t you, sweets?” Alya cooed. She looked up at her husband. “How is it possible that she is so pretty? Like, she is so ridiculously pretty.”

“She takes after her mom.”

“Stop it,” Alya groaned but then she smiled and winked. “Most days I think I never want to have sex with you again for obvious reasons,” she indicated the infant latched to her chest, “but then other days I just want to push you into the nearest closet and ravish you.”

“Why, Mrs. Lahiffe, I never.”

Felixia pulled back and yawned. Alya fixed her shirt and moved to put Felixia against her shoulder. “Okay, little one, let’s do this.”

“Uh, would you mind if I burp her?” Felix stood awkwardly by the table, Bridgette grinning behind him.

“Of course, Uncle Felix.” Alya transferred the baby into his arms and helped him position her. Felix got Felixia to burp twice and then cradled her in his arms.

“Hi,” he said quietly, running a finger along her cheek. 

Bridgette squeaked when she felt her ovaries explode.

__________________________

 

“Shit, you’re hot,” Chloe panted against Nathaniel’s chest. “Do that again.”

Nathaniel tilted his hips and pushed into her again, groaning. Chloe moaned loudly.

“Shhh,” he half-laughed, half-sobbed. “Someone’s going to hear us.”

“I don’t care.” Chloe latched her mouth to Nathaniel’s pulse point and the man shuddered. 

_________________________

 

“They know we can hear them, right?” Nino laughed, standing a bit away from the storage closet door. 

“Nino Veronica Lahiffe, are you seriously listening to our friends have sex in a closet?” Marinette scolded.

“First, not my middle name. Second, want to wait here with me to shame them when they come out?” 

“Absolutely,” Marinette grinned wickedly. 

________________________

 

“Congratulations.” Nathaniel hugged Marinette tightly. “Are you happy?”

“I’m content.”

“I still think you’re too good for him.”

“I still think Chloe isn’t good enough for you.” Marinette cocked her eyebrow.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Nath. Now get out of here.” 

Nathaniel smiled and headed towards Chloe waiting in the car. 

“Everyone going home?” Adrien asked behind her.

“It’s time,” Marinette answered, reaching out her hand.

________________________

 

“Welcome back home, Mrs. Agreste,” Adrien purred in his wife’s ear. He carried her down the hall and laid her out on the bed in her red cocktail dress and heels.

“It’s good to be home,” she sighed, reaching for him. He fell to the mattress beside her. 

Marinette ran a hand through his hair, loosening the ponytail he had worn for the ceremony. He had let it grow out long again like it had been when they were first met. He said he did it to remind him of the best thing that ever happened to him, but Marinette caught him letting a curtain of the silky blonde hair fall over the left side of his face more often than not. Despite what he said, she knew he was still self-conscious about the empty space where his left eye had been. She gently reached behind his head for the clasp of his eye patch. 

“Mari…”

“Hush.” She undid the clasp and pulled the elastic band forward easily. Adrien closed his good eye. Marinette leaned forward and kissed the slick pink skin all around the empty socket. “You are the most handsome man I have ever known and I am so lucky to call you mine.”

“You…you don’t need to do that,” he said as she kissed the slick skin again.

“I know,” she replied simply. 

___________________________

 

“Where’s my baby girl?” Marinette pouted when Alya showed up sans infant.

“Well, hello to you too,” Alya grunted, sitting down at the café table. “She’s with Felix. That man is a godsend.”

“He should be. You kind of named your kid after him,” Marinette grinned. 

“Right? Ah, it feels so nice to be out of the house without a little Lahiffe. I am tempted to drink a bottle of wine and say fuck a few times.”

“Go for it.”

“I don’t want to waste the breast milk and if I start cursing now, I won’t be able to stop when I get home,” Alya laughed.

“It makes me laugh to think of uptight Felix taking care of a baby.”

“I know! But he adores her. It’s the most fun when Bridgette is around. She makes this squeaking sound whenever Felix does something sweet with the baby. He is, of course, oblivious.”

“Naturally.”

“Did you see the takedown they did with the museum heist the other week? Pretty good stuff.” Alya took a long sip of espresso.

“They make an excellent Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Eh, they’re fine. I’m a fan of the originals, myself.” Alya leaned over and kissed Marinette’s cheek.

“It’s better this way.”

“It is,” Alya agreed.

“Besides, it was difficult enough being pregnant the first time around.”

“Oh, I know— Wait, you’re pregnant?!”

Marinette laughed. “Eight weeks today.”

“Mari! I’m so happy for you!” Alya hugged her tightly. “One thing though: do not, and I mean this with all my heart, do NOT let your husband name this child after another anime character.”

____________________

 

“How do you feel about the name Yuri? It works for a girl or a boy.” Adrien trailed his fingers down his wife’s bare arm.

“I think you need to keep thinking.”

Adrien hummed and continued to trace patterns along her skin. “Hey, love?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy? With me, I mean?”

Marinette turned so she could see his face. He kept his eye focused on what his fingers were doing to her skin. “I’m content with you, Adrien.”

“That doesn’t sound as good.”

“I think it’s better.” She cupped his cheek. “I’m satisfied and happy. I’m content.”

“Do you regret…” His voice trailed off and he pushed against her hand, eye closed.

“You will always be my Chat Noir, my brave, strong Chat Noir. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you, My Lady.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends our story, my sweets. Thanks for taking this journey with me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


End file.
